Hackers
by purplepidgioncommandbase
Summary: Bella Swan and Edward Cullen have one thing in common: they're both hackers. One night Edward hacks into this company called FLEMKAR and downloads a project named BLACKBIRD. This company is planning on taking away .2% of pay and its up to them to stop thm
1. Chapter 1

Loosely based on the Angelina Jolie movie "Hackers"

**Disclaimer: I do not own the twilight book, any of the characters or the movie "Hackers" enjoy ******

~One day in the future~

Bella Swan sat crisscrossed on her bed typing mercilessly at her laptop. One would think, if they didn't know her background that she was just typing a critical assignment but in truth she was hacking into her dad's police files.

Her and her dad use to be really close but ever since he found out what his little girl was capable of he had become more distant. A physiatrist would call this a cry for help but what Bella called it was a cry for independence. Her fingers were a blur on the keyboard and she was in her own little world. Thinking about nothing but the numbers on numbers that was passing by her screen.

Now you may be questioning why Bella is doing this why I'll tell you, it's because quite recently her father arrested a certain bronze haired boy for reasons unknown to her and she was determined to find out why. So here she was hacking, illegally of course, into her dad's computer.

After a few more seconds the file she was looking for popped onto the screen. She smiled to herself and typed in the name Edward Anthony Cullen. His file appeared and she skimmed down the pages. She was surprised at the number of arrests Edward had and what they were for. He had been caught hotwiring cars three times, stealing a police car once, vandalizing private property and…hacking into the FBI and the Military software.

She couldn't believe it! Edward was a hacker! And he actually hacked into the FBI and the Military. Just as she was about to see what he had recently been arrested for she heard footsteps nearing her door. She quickly closed her computer and hid under blankets. The creaking of her door could be heard and the sounds of footsteps approaching her bed. She closed her eyes light enough and breathed in heavily to make it look like she was asleep.

The footsteps stopped and she could feel someone pulling the covers up to her chin and tucking her in. "Goodnight Bella" her father then leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. She then heard him walk away and close the door behind him.

Once she was certain he was gone Bella sat up in bed and brought her laptop back to her lap. She opened the laptop back up and continued looking at Edward's criminal record. She scrolled down some more until she came across something that nerved her.

"Edward what have you gotten yourself into?" she said aloud.

~Three days ago~

"I'll see you after school" said her dad as he dropped her off at Forks High. "Sure, where else have I got to go?" she replied sarcastically. Her dad shook his head then pulled out of the parking lot. Ever since she had been arrested for messing around with the security cameras in the high school her dad had taken away her keys to her truck and wouldn't let her anyway near a computer. The only time she was allowed to use a computer was when she was at school and had a supervisor with her.

Bella slung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way for the door. Just as she was reaching out to open the door a pale hand reached out and opened it for her. Bella followed the arm and looked up into the piercing green eyes of if she was in the Greek times someone would consider him a god.

"After you" he said with a crooked smirk. Bella smirked and entered the school with the god in tow. "I'm Edward Cullen by the way" he introduced himself "Bella Swan. You must be new here, I've never seen you around" she commented as she made her way for her locker.

"Uh yeah just moved down here from Whales. Do you mind telling me where the administrative office is?" he asked "sure. It's the door right down there with the blue and white sign saying 'administrative office'" she opened up her locker and stashed her backpack inside.

"A sense of humor I like that in a girl. Shows that she doesn't take crap from anyone. So I guess I'll be seeing you around Bella" he gave her one last smirk then made his way for the administrative office.

She watched him go then took the books she would need and closed her locker.

Bella walked down the hallway towards her first class and when she made a corner she ran into her best friend Rosalie Hale. The things that they were carrying sprayed up in the air like a volcano eruption.

"Sorry about that Bella I guess I was in my own little world just then" Rosalie apologized as she helped Bella collect her things, along with her own. "It's okay…so by the expression on your face I'm guessing that Emmett just kissed you" Rosalie blushed and attempted to take the pressure off her by changing the subject. "So have you seen the new guy? All the girls are already all over him. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a girlfriend by the end of the day" Rosalie and Bella got up from the floor and dusted themselves off.

"I don't know if I would throw myself all over him…" said Bella "you've seen him? What does he look like because from what I hear he is like a walking breathing sex symbol' Bella started walking and Rosalie hurried to catch up to her.

"A sex symbol? God is that all the teenagers here think about?" Bella questioned as she entered her classroom and took her seat. Rosalie wasn't even in this class and she sat down next to her. "We're in our hormonal years, especially the guys. Emmett wants to wait but I can tell he wishes it could be sooner; it's just a natural part of the teenage life and ranging from what my mom unfortunately thought was appropriate to tell me when I turned thirteen" Rosalie stated.

The warning bell rang and students started piling into the classroom. Rosalie got up from the seat she was occupying. "I'll see you at lunch!" she shouted over the uproar of the entering students. Rosalie quickly exited the classroom and ran off to make her class in time.

A few minutes later the teacher entered the final bell rang signaling the beginning to class. "Okay class today we are going to start our history projects on the Civil war. So I am going to pair you up into groups of two now remember that this is worth 40% of your grade so don't slack off if you want to pass this class" the teacher started handing out pieces of paper.

Just as the teacher was about to start talking again Edward entered the room and handed the teacher a pink slip. The teacher looked the slip over then handed the paper back to Edward. "You may sit next to Ms. Swan Mr. Cullen" Edward looked around for Bella and when he spotted her took the unoccupied desk beside her.

"With Mr. Cullen joining us we now have an even number. Mr. Cullen I know you are new here but my class is going to be starting a Civil War project and-" "its quite alright I'm sure I can handle it" Edward replied with ease. "Very well then. I shall pair you up with Ms. Swan then" he walked down the isle and handed Edward a piece of paper. "As I was just telling the class this is worth 40% of your grade so I wouldn't slack off if you wish to pass my class" the teacher walked back up to the head of the class and started writing today's lesson on the board.

After class was over Bella quickly left the room and Edward hurried after her. "So Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me?" he asked, "oh I don't know being seen with you could totally ruin my reputation" she joked, "maybe your reputation is worth it?" Edward suggested. Bella stopped walking and turned to face him. He stopped walking as well as to not collide into her. "Then perhaps I'll see you at lunch" she smiled making a smile grace Edward's features as well. Bella then turned on her heels and walked into the library.

Edward smiled after her then turned around and made his way for his next class.

Bella walked over to a computer that was not currently being used and sat down in front of it. Since her hacking incident she was not allowed on the internet and the only time she could use the internet was when a teacher was breathing down her back. She turned the computer on and waited for the ancient computer to start up.

"I thought you were grounded from the computer?" Bella jumped and turned around to find one of her good friends Emmett smiling down at her. "Not entirely, I can use the library catalogue system" she defended as Emmett took the seat beside her. "Oh yes that is what I call a good time" he joked. Bella playfully punched him in the shoulder and Emmett pretended that it actually hurt when in truth the only one who had gotten hurt was Bella. Her fist felt like it had just received multiple rug burns.

"So what are you up to?" he asked her as Bella typed in her password "just looking for a book I need for a history assignment" she replied as she once again waited for the computer to load. "Knowing you Bella there's always more than just that," he whispered. She smirked and once her computer went to the library catalogue she typed in another command and her computer went to another website for a rave that was being held. Emmett shook his head in agreement and sat down at the computer next to her and turned it on.

"I figured out a way to make it so that the school security system can't track what you're doing on the computer" she told him as she scanned the website for the nearest rave. "Oh really well you'll never believe what I found" Emmett typed in a command then turned the computer towards Bella so she could see his screen. She turned away from her computer and stared over at his. On his computer was the school's security camera and coming down the hallway was Principal Beckley. "That's child's play" she remarked but before she went back to her computer screen Emmett stopped her and made her turn back to face her.

"So what makes this so special? I was hacking into the security system ages ago" she reminded him "yeah well in all your hacking years have you ever messed with them so badly that they would have to be replaced?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Now he had caught her interest. "No but if you plan on doing that you'd better start packing your bags because the principal will find you and expel you" he smiled. "That's the beauty of it! They'll never catch me because any evidence will have been long destroyed along with the camera" he typed in another command and it showed the inside of the janitor's closet where Principal Beckley and his secretary were making out.

"Now that is what I call sex education" Emmett remarked. He typed in a command then reached into his pocket and took out a LSB card then plugged it into the computer. The scene started recording down onto the LSB. "I wonder what would happen if Mr. Beckley's wife suddenly found a little present in her mailbox" Emmett said mischievously as he took the LSB out of the computer once the two had stopped making out and into his pocket. "I think Mr. Beckley would find himself with a very pissed off Mrs. Beckley" I replied.

Bella quickly wrote down the information for the rave on a piece of paper then stashed it in her pocket. "So Bella have you seen the new guy yet?" Emmett asked her as he turned his computer off so the passing librarian couldn't see it. Bella did the same. "Yeah, he seems pretty cool. He asked me to join him for lunch" Bella tried to hide her smile but Emmett caught it "my, my Bella has a little crush I never thought I'd see the day when Bella would get all girly on me" he stifled his laughter "very funny Emmett but as I seem to recall you were the one who's always wearing that pink shirt with kiss me written all over it" I remarked "that's below the belt you know my mom got me that shirt for Valentine's day and forces me to wear it every year" he complained "whatever you say Emmett" once the teacher was out of sight they turned their computers back on and resumed what they were doing.

Fifteen minutes later the bell rang and they headed to lunch. As they were walking down the hallway they ran into Edward who was talking with a short girl who had spiky black hair who resembled a pixie. When Edward saw her he stopped and smiled. "Hey Bella, this is my twin sister Alice" he introduced her "it's nice to meet you I'm Bella and this is one of my good friends Emmett Crawford" she introduced Emmett.

"So are you guys headed to lunch?" Alice asked "yeah, how about you guys join us" Emmett suggested "sure we would love to" Alice replied. They walked into the lunchroom and stood in line for lunch. Hardly any of the food served at the school was considered edible but the few remnants of food that was edible was usually gone when you got into line but if someone was feeling daring they would get one of the foods that was considered poison.

When they had their lunch they walked over to an empty table and sat down.

"So I hear you guys moved down here from Whales, are you guys British or something?" Emmett asked as he plopped a fry in his mouth "well actually we are but we've been moving from place to place so many times that we've been able to go from British accents to American accents" Alice answered.

We were suddenly joined by Rosalie and her brother Jasper sat down at the table, "hey guys, this is Edward and his sister Alice" I introduced them "hi, I'm Rosalie and this is my brother Jasper" Jasper smiled but the smile appeared to be only directed at Alice who beamed a smile just as big.

"So how are you guys enjoying Forks so far?" I asked, "its okay I guess but there's really nothing to do here, teenager wise" Edward replied as he took a drink of his coke. "Well we've lived here between 17 and 18 years and we've managed to find a few things to do" Emmett said as he nudged me for some strange reason. I looked at him questionably and he mouthed the word 'rave' I nodded in recognition and took the folded piece of paper out of my pocket.

"There's this rave that's going on tonight up in the mountains and I was wondering if you two wanted to come along? I hear that it's suppose to be this years biggest rave" Bella asked them. Alice looked to Jasper and nodded her head eagerly. Bella looked to Edward for an answer. "I think that is the best suggestion I've heard since coming to this town" Edward replied with a smile.

~After school at the Cullen's house~

Up in Edward's room he was sitting on his bed with his laptop in front of him

His sister was in her room trying to find a perfect outfit for tonight but Edward knew it was really an outfit for Jasper. He could see the sparkle in her eyes as soon as she laid eyes on him and Edward could say the same went for Jasper. At least Alice and Jasper had a chance to be with each other but as for him…well…there really wasn't a chance of that kind of happiness for him.

He unconsciously typed something into the computer and it sent him to a top-secret site that belonged to a company called FLEMKAR. Edward was about to get out of the site when something caught his eye. It was a project called BLACKBIRD. He clicked on the project and it brought him to this incredible place where he found their plans.

What BLACKBIRD was shocked him. It was a carefully crafted plan to take out .2% of everyone in the United States paycheck without anyone noticing. How was that even possible? Of course people would notice but as he read on he found that what they were planning was possible, but also illegal. They were going to hack into the government and change the paycheck for everyone by .2% it sounded easy but in truth it takes a lot of skill to get away with a hacking like that.

He slipped his LSB into the computer and copied it down onto it.

Little did Edward know that FLEMKAR noticed his coming across the site and his copying of it, the scrawny man working at the computer console got to work as soon as he discovered the hacker, he typed in a few commands and it started showing him the path of the hacker.

He froze when he saw what the hacker was copying: BLACKBIRD. He got into action to try and stop the download but it was too late, the download was complete. The man shot up from his desk and ran into his boss' office. His boss, who was somewhat flirting with his secretary was not pleased to see him barge in.

"I thought I made myself clear that I didn't want you in here unless the world was coming to an end?" the man at the desk said as he kept his hands occupied with the woman's hand. "Our world very might be at stake sir. A hacker just hacked in and downloaded the BLACKBIRD project," the scrawny man said with one intake of air. The man at the desk got up from his desk. "Yvonne would you mind coming back later?" the secretary scurried from the room, closing the door behind her.

"Have you found the location of this hacker?" the man asked in an eerily calm voice "well no I-" the man interrupted "what the hell are you doing talking to me about it? Get back in there and find that hacker!" the scrawny man jumped and sped from the room and back into the computer room.

The man who was considered the boss walked over to his bar and poured himself a glass of scotch then in one gulp downed it.

The scrawny man sat down in his chair and started scanning the location for the hacker. "Come on you little bastard, where the hell are you?" he asked himself as he scanned the screen. An hour later just as he was starting to lose hope he found him, he smiled to himself, he got up from his chair and hurried back into his boss' office.

His boss looked up from his desk when the man reentered the room. "Have you found the hacker yet?" the boss asked already starting to feel the buzz of his alcohol consumption. "The hacker's name is Edward Anthony Cullen, 17 years old, he currently lives at 321 Private Drive in Forks, Washington and he has a criminal background in hacking, carjacking-" "I don't care about the other felonies I want this little punk behind bars now!" he slammed his glass down causing the other man to jump in fear that he was going to throw the glass at him.

"Call the Fork's police and tell him that Edward is it? Has hacked illegally into our systems and I would like to press charges" the man nodded his head and walked over to his phone but his boss stopped him. "Not my phone you idiot, your own phone I don't want anyone else in the company to know about this are we clear?" the boss asked "yes sir" he got his phone out and walked back into the computer room to find a phone book.

~Back in Forks~

Bella parked her truck among the other cars and trucks and got out. The rave had started about an hour ago and she could hear techno being played and see lights and glow sticks in the distance. A few cars down she could see her friends Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and her new friends Edward and Alice. She walked over to them and Emmett handed her a plastic cup filled with a strange green liquid, she kindly refused.

"How's the rave so far?" she asked them as she looked out at the people dancing under the stars "it rocks! I haven't had this much fun since my sweet sixteen!" Alice replied enthusiastically. "Glad your enjoying it Alice" Jasper replied with a smile on his face. "Oh would you two please stop flirting and just get out there and dance together?" Rosalie insisted. Alice smiled and in one swift motion grabbed Jasper's hand and dragged him into the crowd of dancers.

"I knew those two would hit it off the moment they first saw each other" Rosalie stated as Emmett wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss. "How about we give you two some room" Edward hesitantly took Bella's hand and led her over to a more secluded part of the rave.

"Hand holding already? And we haven't even been on the first date" Bella joked. "There's something I got to tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone" Edward began "well it depends on the secret" she replied "listen lets just say that my background isn't exactly clean and some of my felonies have to do with hacking-" Bella cut him off "wait you're a hacker? Small world so are Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I" Bella smiled "really? Wait anyway I accidentally hacked into this company called FLEMKAR and found this project called BLACKBIRD. On this project they're planning on-" he was once again interrupted when his sister came over to him and tried to get him to come out on the dance floor with her.

"Come on you two lovebirds get out on that dance floor and dance the night away!" she said while tugging on both of their hands. "No Alice really, I'm trying to talk to Bella here" he looked at Bella desperately even though she was in the same situation. "You can talk later but right now that dance floor is calling your name" somehow the little pixie managed to gather enough strength to pull the two out onto the dance floor.

Flashing lights danced off their clothes and drunken teenagers danced around them. "I'm not much of a dancer!" Bella shouted over the roar of the music "neither am I but Bella we really need to talk!" Edward replied "can't it wait?" Bella asked "no its really important!" he was suddenly shoved aside and he lost sight of Bella. He tried searching for her but the current of dancers had swallowed her.

He walked over to his sister who was currently making out with Jasper. "I'm going to go home if you see Bella can you tell her that I really need to talk her?" he asked her. Alice pulled away from Jasper "sure thing, I'll see you in the morning" she then returned to making out with Jasper.

Edward walked over to his car, got his keys out and unlocked the door. He got inside and closed the door behind him. He didn't start the car immediately instead he just sat and stared out the window. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the LSB card, he played with it in his hand then in a split decision stashed the LSB in the ashtray.

As he was pulling out of his spot a cop car blocks his path. He turns his car off when he sees a man in uniform get out and walk over to him. The officer walked over to his window and motioned for him to roll his window down.

"Something wrong officer?" Edward asked innocently "I'm going to need to see your license and registration" the officer said "sure thing" he got out his wallet and handed the officer his license and the registration from the compartment. The officer examined the license then looked down at Edward.

"I'll be right back" the officer walked back over to his car and slid back inside to scan his license. Edward was surprised he wasn't arresting the other teenagers here? I mean this was a rave after all and he assumed the cop knew alcoholic beverages were being served and yet he's the only one pulled over?

The cop walked back over to him. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the vehicle" Edward, more confused then ever, stepped out of his car and closed the door behind him. "Is there a problem officer?" he asked, "It seems you have a warrant out for you arrest. Turn around please" Edward didn't even have time to comply before the cop turned him around and cuffed him. "What did I do?" Edward asked as the cop turned him around and led him towards his cruiser. "You illegally hacked into a company called FLEMKAR" the cop opened the door and placed his hand on Edward's head and helped him into the backseat. The cop walked around to the driver's side and got inside.

Edward looked out the window and saw that a group of rave goers, including Bella was watching the scene. He looked away from and down at the floor as the cruiser pulled away.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked, "I don't know but I'm going to find out" Bella said as she watched the cruiser drive away.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. So you know the drill, drop and give me a review! …Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't know the routine booking drill so please don't hold it against me. And just so some of you know Carlisle is defiantly out of character in this story so please don't get on my case and say 'Carlisle would never say that' or 'Carlisle would never do that' I just want to make this clear to anyone who's reading this. I also know that a lot of you will not like this version of Carlisle…for now.

They led Edward into the station and over to the booking area.

Edward looked around the station and saw that he was the only 'criminal' in the station besides the lone in a cell whom was probably sleeping off the alcohol.

"Name and age" said the officer behind the desk "Edward Anthony Masen 17" I replied. The officer typed the information in her computer and he presumed his criminal background came up then she picked up a prints chart and placed it in front of him along with a pad of black ink. "How much is bail?" he asked the officer. The officer behind the counter looked up at Edward then turned to her computer and typed something in. When she had his answer she turned back to face him "bail is set at $10,000" she answered. Wow he wasn't expecting to get the bail amount until he went to court but maybe he wasn't going to court and they would just give him a lecture on the law and he would be free to go. And another thing, $10,000? Isn't that just a little bit much I mean sure he hacked into a company but for it be set at that high a cost? It just didn't make sense.

The officer who had arrested him undid his cuffs and placed his hands on the counter. The officer behind the counter then took his right hand and pressed his thumb down onto the paper and proceeded from there.

After his booking the officer led him into the area where his photo would be taken. He was handed a black board with information written down on and told to face the camera. Edward did as he was told and turned when he was told to. After the pictures were taken he was led into a cell with the cell door closed behind him.

Edward looked around the cell. All the cells he had been in looked exactly the same and this one was no different, one cot, a sink and a toilet. He walked over to the cot and lay his head down on his right hand and looked up at the gray ceiling.

Nice going Edward, only your third day in this town and already you'll be spending a night in jail. Your father and mother will surely make you son of the year.

A sudden creaking caught his attention. He looked over at the cell door and saw an officer. "You get one phone call" Edward knew the drill almost by heart. He got up from the bed and took the quarters from the officer he was then led over to the excluded payphone where they pulled the bars closed behind him. I was surprised they actually had bars in this room.

He deposited the coins in the machine then dialed the new number that he strained to remember. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen speaking?" said his father "hi dad it's Edward listen I need you to come down to the police station and bail me out?" he was just waiting for his father to explode but was surprised when he didn't "what did you do this time? Hotwire a car?" his dad was familiar with Edward's crimes and when and if the police called him his first question was always 'how much is the bail?' so he was truly unfazed by his son's call.

"$10,000 now dad be-" this was when his dad lost it "10,000! Gees Edward what did you do rob a liquor store? I mean seriously how much money has to come out of my bank account before you finally stop this criminal rampage of yours?" Carlisle ranted causing people who were passing his office to look at him oddly. He got up from his chair and walked over to the door, closed it then walked back over to his desk and sat down.

"I know I screwed up again but you know how mom feels about me spending the night in a cell so could you please come down here and bail me out?" Edward usually never sunk this low to pleading and was usually fine with spending the night in a cell but with the information he had he seriously needed to get out here. He could tell the cops but they wouldn't believe him because he had no proof and they didn't tend to believe people with a criminal background like his.

His father sighed. "All right, I'll come down there when I get off which won't be for a few more hours so your going to have to tough it out until I get there and when we get home you and I are having a talk and I don't want you spacing out like you always do. This is a new town and I was hoping that you would try a little bit harder to stay out of trouble but I guess no matter where we go trouble always follows you" Carlisle said, clearly frustrated with his son's impending crimes in the future.

An officer opened the door. "Times up" he informed him "I got to go dad, I'll see you in a bit" he hung up the phone not feeling all the guilty that he didn't say goodbye to him. He was led back to his cell and the cell door closed behind him.

Edward walked over to the cot and lay back down. This was going to be a long night.

He must have fallen asleep because next thing he knows he being shaken awake by an officer. "Your father posted bail" she informed him. He got up from the cot and walked out of the cell and over to his waiting father who was talking to one of the officers.

"…I assure you this won't happen again" yeah right, since when does stuff like this never happen again? Trouble was attracted to him like pollen to the bees, it's hard to find but they always find it.

His father turned to him. "Ready to go?" he asked "yeah" he replied. His dad shook hands with the officer then turned and Edward followed him out of the station.

Once they were in Carlisle's car and were driving down the road Carlisle finally spoke. "So your hacking into companies now Edward?" he started "first off it was an accident I wasn't paying attention and besides you know as well as I do that hacking is a part of my criminal record" he said while watching the trees whip past them. "You shouldn't even have a criminal record. You're a smart kid but you use your brains to do things like this and may I remind you that a criminal background is not going to get you into a good college" Carlisle stated "maybe I don't want to go to college" he muttered under his breath so that Carlisle wouldn't hear him but he heard, and he was not happy.

He pulled over to the side of the road and turned the engine off. "What do you mean you don't want to go to college? Of course you want to go to college" he insisted "its my choice dad, not yours!" here comes the old argument. "Listen here son, the only way your going to get a good job is if you go to a good college and I'll be damned if my son ends up working at a fast food joint for the rest of his life!" Carlisle said his voice starting to rise. Edward turned to face him. "Then prepare to be damned because I'm not going!" Edward unlocked the door and stormed out of the car, slamming the door behind him. It was raining so hard that you could hardly see your own hand in front of your face.

Carlisle got out of the car. "Edward where the hell do you think your going?" he shouted over the downpour of rain "Out of this hellhole because it seems to me that no matter where I go I always cause problems so see you later dad, I'll send you postcard!" he shouted back as he made his way down the road.

Edward heard the sound of a door slamming then the sound of an engine. He didn't even have to turn around to know that it was his dad starting the car and most likely taking off without him.

He was soaked to the bone and he would most likely catch pneumonia but maybe with the way his life was going catching pneumonia and dying from it would be a blessing in disguise.

His father's car slowed down beside him and the passenger window rolled down. "Get back in here Edward before you freeze to death!" he insisted "only if I'm lucky" he retorted and kept on walking "please Edward don't do this to me. I know this move has been hard but-" Edward cut him off. "You know? How could you know your hardly ever home and when you are you act as if Alice and I don't even exist so don't go talking to me like you know how I'm feeling because you don't know one thing about how I'm feeling!" Edward's pace quickened.

"I work hard to keep us in nice houses that we live in, the clothes on your back and the food that you eat so I think I deserve a little respect" Carlisle stated "oh yeah in fact you should be crowned father of the year with all the love and affection you show this family" Edward replied sarcastically. "You know what fine! Walk home in the pouring rain see if I care" the window rolled back up and sped past him.

As the car drove away Edward had the respect to flip it off then continue his cold journey in the rain. All ready he was starting to regret his decision not to ride back home with his dad but his temper and feelings got in the way and he had 'kindly' declinded.

A little farther down the road he heard the roar of an engine. He snuck a glance behind him and saw his sister's car speeding down the road. The car slowed down until it came to a complete stop, along with Edward, the passenger window rolled down.

"Care for a lift oh dearest brother of mine?" Alice asked in her sing-song voice "oh I don't know I thought a good old serving of pneumonia would do me some good" he joked "get inside already, mom would kill me if you caught that" he heard the click of a lock and he opened the door and got inside.

Once he was inside and buckled up Alice started the car and took off. "I thought you were catching a lift with dad?" she asked as she turned her radio to another station that was playing pop music. "We got into a little misunderstanding" he didn't have to say much more than that for Alice to understand that it had something to do with his future.

"I wish you two didn't fight as much as you do I mean I know we're not exactly the Brady bunch but that doesn't mean we can't pretend" Alice said "could we please not talk about this?" he replied, clearly annoyed at the turn the conversation had taken.

"Alright fine, so…I see you have a thing for Bella" she said "what gave you that idea?" he said even though he wasn't trying to hide the fact that yes, he did like Bella. "You are always flirting with her but don't worry she flirts back shamelessly so you aren't the only guilty party" she laughed.

Just as he was about to bring up the LSB thing they were home. Alice turned the car off and they got out of the car. "Mom's going to have a fit when she finds out what happened any your appearance isn't helping matters much" she said as they made they're way up to the door "doesn't she always" Edward didn't like doing this to his mother, he loved her with all his being but he couldn't help the things that he did, okay that's a lie he could but what could he say? He was addicted to crime.

She opened the door and stepped inside. Edward was immediately bombarded with questions from his frantic mother.

"Are you alright? Do you feel sick or feverish at all If you do you I could-" she started frantically "mom, mom I'm fine just a little wet but nothing a good shower and good night sleep wont fix" he assured her. "Good" she then whacked him across the head "ow! What was that for?" he asked flabbergasted "that's for causing me and your father so much grief! I was about ready to call the police when I heard that you were walking down the road in the weather out there and another thing you were arrested for hacking into a companies computer system? How many times do we have to have this talk until you finally come to your senses and stop doing stuff like this? Every time I get a phone call from the police I'm always wondering if one of your stunts finally got you killed or if they're calling me to inform me that you're headed off to spend life in prison!" she was talking so fast the Edward could hardly understand what she was saying.

"I'll take that as my cue to go upstairs" Alice hurried up the stairs leaving Edward alone to deal with his parent's wrath. Edward was led into the living room where his father was sitting on the couch waiting for him. "I won't say anything without a lawyer present" Edward stated as he sat across from his father while his mother sat down next to his father.

"Your father and I have talked about it and we've decided that we are going to send you to the Wilderness camp up in Phoenix" said his mother "wait what? You can't be serious?" Edward stood up from the chair he was occupying "we're sorry son but with all the crimes and attitude that's been going on with you we just don't see any other option" his father added. "So instead of dealing with this inside the family your going to send me off to a Wilderness camp to a bunch of strangers? If you truly cared about me you wouldn't do this!" he nearly shouted "as we said before we're truly sorry but we just don't know how to deal with you anymore" his mother said as his father held her hand. "You know what maybe I should have kept on walking because nothing good was waiting for me at home" Edward stormed over to the stairs "we'll be taking you up there first thing tomorrow so pack your bags" his dad called after him.

Edward slammed his door shut behind him and stood in the center of the room not quite sure what he wanted to do. He then walked out of his room and over to Alice. Without knocking he barged into her room. "What the heck Edward? Haven't you ever heard of knocking," she said as she turned her music down. "Mom and dad are sending me to a Wilderness Camp up in Phoenix, did you know about this?" he asked accusingly "what? No of course not I would have told you something like that as soon as I heard it" she replied as she got up from her bed and walked over to him.

"They're taking me up there first thing tomorrow but I can't go Alice, not with what I know" I sighed as I sat down on her bed "what do you know?" she asked "look you know how I occasionally hack into systems right? Well I accidentally hacked into this company called FLEMKAR and downloaded this project called BLACKBIRD and in this project they're planning on taking out .2% of every American's paycheck" he concluded "okay so let me get this straight, you hacked into a company called FLEMKAR downloaded a project called FLEMKAR and found out they're trying to rip America off?" she summed it up "yeah pretty much" he replied.

"This is just great Edward as if you weren't in enough trouble! What happens if these guys come after you and want more then just money huh? What if they want to physically hurt you?" she said as she paced the room "whoa hold on Alice no one said anything about people coming after me" he said as he got up from the bed and walked over to her "yeah well its only a matter of time before someone does decide to take you out" she stated "no ones going to come after me Alice so why don't you go to bed and just get a goodnight sleep, I'll see you in the morning" he gave her a hug then left the room and entered his own and began packing his bags.

A/N: If you were wondering I will be digging deeper into the BLACKBIRD problem so need to worry. So please review because the more reviews I get the faster I'll update.


	3. Chapter 3

**URGENT! Okay people I have posted poll on my page deciding on whether or not I should go for one of my new inspirations so if any of you guys would like a story with TWILIGHT characters based on the movie AUGUST RUSH you might want to check this poll out!**

Bella Swan sat crisscrossed on her bed typing mercilessly at her laptop. One would think, if they didn't know her background that she was just typing a critical assignment but in truth she was hacking into her dad's police files.

Her and her dad use to be really close but ever since he found out what his little girl was capable of he had become more distant. A physiatrist would call this a cry for help but what Bella called it was a cry for independence. Her fingers were a blur on the keyboard and she was in her own little world. Thinking about nothing but the numbers on numbers that was passing by her screen.

After a few more seconds the file she was looking for popped onto the screen. She smiled to herself and typed in the name Edward Anthony Cullen. His file appeared and she skimmed down the pages. She was surprised at the number of arrests Edward had and what they were for. He had been caught hotwiring cars three times, stealing a police car once, vandalizing private property and…hacking into the FBI and the Military software.

Just as she was about to see what he had recently been arrested for she heard footsteps nearing her door. She quickly closed her computer and hid under blankets. The creaking of her door could be heard and the sounds of footsteps approaching her bed. She closed her eyes light enough and breathed in heavily to make it look like she was asleep.

The footsteps stopped and she could feel someone pulling the covers up to her chin and tucking her in. "Goodnight Bella" her father then leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead. She then heard him walk away and close the door behind him.

Once she was certain he was gone Bella sat up in bed and brought her laptop back to her lap. She opened the laptop back up and continued looking at Edward's criminal record. She scrolled down some more until she came across something that nerved her.

"Edward what have you gotten yourself into?" she said aloud. On the screen was Edward's recent arrest. He had been arrested for hacking into a company called FLEMKAR, the FLEMKAR. This company was supposedly the maker's of the world's next most advanced technological weaponry systems in the entire world. And according to the file Edward had hacked into their system and downloaded a plan for their most recent experiment.

~The Next Morning~

Edward woke up the following morning and changed into a fresh pair of clothes and walked downstairs to the kitchen with his duffel in hand.

He found his parents and Alice sitting at the dining table eating breakfast. He walked over to them and dropped his duffel by his feet. His father looked up at him. "I'm ready to be brought up to my new prison" Edward remarked. His father put his cup of coffee down and stood up from the table, his mom followed suit.

Alice got up from the table and embraced Edward in a hug. "I'm gonna miss you so much. Please be safe," she said "oh don't worry remember the last time I was sent to Wilderness Camp? I sent you letters everyday and I intend to do that again so it will be like I never left. Imagine I'm just taking a vacation, a vacation that's end is unknown" she unwrapped her arms and took a step back "you'd better" she replied.

"Okay Edward its time to go" said his father. Edward leaned down and picked up his duffel "see ya in a bit Alice" he gave her a peck on the cheek then followed his parents out of the house.

He got into his father's car and when everyone was buckled up his father pulled away from the house and out onto the road.

Edward watched the trees whip past his face, the mountains become smaller and other cars drive past them. Sure this wasn't the first time he had been sent to Wilderness Camp but it would be his first time at the Port Angeles one but he had a feeling it would be almost exactly the same as the other ones he'd been to.

His father popped a CD into the CD player and the sound of Mozart's symphony blasted through the car. His father was a real classical music nut and Edward guessed he inherited the love of it from him because his mom enjoyed classical music too but not as much as she loved ballad music.

"We really wish we didn't have to send you to another one of these camps Edward but as we said last night we just can't take it anymore" his mother began "oh please this camp did nothing last time and its not going to do anything this time around so why don't we turn the car around and head back to the second worst place in my life?" he replied. Edward was not in the mood to listen to his parents tell him how they loved him and how they were only doing this because they wanted him to have a better chance at living a more safe life but he knew that was bull, sure he knew they cared about him but they were really only doing this for their own personal gain. If they loved him so much then why didn't they just keep his problems in the family? No one else had to get involved but yet here they were getting ready to drop him off with a couple of strangers who were only there so that they didn't have to get a real job.

They didn't talk the rest of the way there.

An hour later they pulled up to a lodge where some teenagers were loading onto a bus that would take them up to the mountains. They got out of the car and his parents led him up into the lodge to sign him in.

Two people, one male and one female were sitting at a table going over people's registration forms and when they heard them enter they looked up and stood up from the table. "May we help you," asked the female who was wearing a warm hiking outfit "yes I'm Mr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen. We're here to sign our son Edward in," said my father. "Ah yes Edward Cullen we have his forms right here. We just need you to sign a few forms here and then Edward can load the bus with the others" the man handed his father some sheets of paper and he went about reading and signing them.

"How often will he be allowed to write home?" asked my mother "they're allowed to write home every other week and you may visit him when and if he is ready to see you" he hated it when they talked about you like you weren't in the room.

His dad signed the last form and pocketed his pen. "Now that everything's in order Edward you can go and load the bus" he picked up his duffel bag and headed to the door but was stopped by his mother. "Goodbye Edward, I love you," she said. He tried to hold in his sarcastic remark but he couldn't. "Yeah I love you too mom and just so you know I may have some issues but I sure as hell do not need to be treated like a criminal" he knew that was harsh but I couldn't think of anything better say and the whole 'if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all' code was not working for him lately because he had a lot to say and none of it was good.

He walked past her and headed over to the loading bus. He handed over his duffel bag to one of the other volunteers and they stowed down in the bus' luggage compartment then walked on the bus and took an empty seat in the back of the bus.

After everyone was on the bus the bus driver closed the doors and pulled away from the cabin and made its way up to the mountains.

~Back in Forks~

Bella Swan walked up to Edward's house and stopped when she reached the door.

"Okay Bella you can do this" she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Coming!" she heard someone shout inside. A few moments later the door opened and standing on the other side was Alice, Edward's twin sister wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a yellow baby doll shirt with white flowers on it and white ballet flats.

"Bella what are you doing here?" she asked "I just came here to see Edward, is he here?" she asked "oh that's right you don't know" Alice sighed "know what?" Bella asked confused "my mom and dad sent him off to Wilderness Camp in Port Angeles. He left about two hours ago. Do you want to come inside?" Alice opened the door for her "yeah sure, thanks" Bella brushed past her and entered the house.

She was in awe. The walls in the house were mainly made of glass and the little walls that were there in pearly white, there was a grand staircase tumbling down the middle of the room and there were so many other beauties in the house that she couldn't describe them all.

"You have a beautiful house," she said in awe "thanks and my mom had exactly the same expression on her face as you when she first saw it" Bella realized her mouth was open and she quickly closed it. "Come on, we can talk in my room" Alice led her up the staircase and into her room.

"So do you know why they sent Edward away?" she asked "yeah, Edward has his notorious criminal background that tends to get him in trouble but anyway he apparently hacked into this company called FLEMKAR and downloaded this project called BLACKBIRD. Last night he told me the most insane but yet possible thing" she laughed "which was?" Bella asked anxiously "he told me that FLEMKAR was planning on taking out .2% of every American citizen's paycheck without them noticing by using this project called BLACKBIRD and they were basically going to hack into the government and as I said before take out .2% if that makes any sense" she concluded. "No it makes sense but why would do something like that?" Bella replied "I don't know, I'm really not into the whole psychotic thing because that's basically what these people are, psychotic if they think they can get away with that" Alice said as she fixed her hair for the day.

"Actually they probably could get away with it" Bella said more to herself but Alice heard her anyway. Alice turned around her chair to face her. "And why would you think that?" she asked "because FLEMKAR is supposedly the next big advancement in the technological world and if anyone could away with something as big and insane as that, its probably them" she answered.

"Okay so say FLEMKAR can pull this off how are they going to be stopped?" Alice asked "I don't know but we can't bring this to the police because with my criminal background and the lack of proof they'll either laugh at us or throw us out so I'm thinking it's up to us to stop them" Bella answered "whoa hold on there Trinity what can we do that the government can't?" Alice asked "we can hack. But I'm not saying that we're really going to do this because I think we need a little more proof before we go and do something that extreme but if we do find the proof then we'll get into more of the details" Bella said.

Alice looked over at her clock and shot up from her chair. "Oh my gosh I better get going" she said as she grabbed her PRADA purse "go where?" asked Bella "I have to go pick Edward's car up before someone either steals it or it gets towed though I have a feeling the latter is less likely. Do you want to come?" asked Alice "sure, I don't have anything better to do" she followed Alice out of her room and down the stairs to the garage. Alice walked over to her yellow Porsche and got inside. Bella got in the passenger seat.

"Sweet car" Bella commented "thanks" Alice brought the car to life and zipped out of the garage. Bella was forced back into her seat with the way Alice drove. "Going a little fast don't you think?" Bella said while trying to sit upright in her seat "what no? For me this is slow" and just to prove her point she went up five miles in her speed. Bella was surprised the cops hadn't stopped her yet.

"His car is still up at the sight of the rave and luckily for me I know the art of breaking into a car" Alice beamed "you know how to pick a lock on a car? To tell you the truth I'm surprised" Bella replied, "well, who do you think Edward learned from? Our mom?" Alice laughed at the thought.

A few minutes later we pulled up to the sight of the rave and sure enough a silver Volvo was parked next to a tree. Alice and Bella got up out of the Porsche and walked over to the car. "Do your stuff" Bella encouraged. Alice opened her purse and took a thin strip of metal and jimmied it down into the car. After a few seconds they heard the click of the lock and opened the door. "Open sesame" Alice smiled.

Alice started going through the compartment in the passenger seat. "What are you doing?" asked Bella "believe it or not my brother is stupid enough to leave spare keys in his car, it's like he asking someone to steal it. Eureka!" she exclaimed as she pulled a ring of keys out. Alice then tossed the keys over to Bella. "Why don't you drive? I would drive it but someone has to drive my Porsche back because I am not leaving her here overnight" Alice said as he walked back over to her car. "Sure, why not?" Bella walked around to the driver's side and got inside.

Bella tried the ring of keys and when she found the right one she stuck it in ignition and turned the car on. She followed Alice back to her house and parked the Volvo beside her Porsche. Before Bella got out of the car, for whatever odd reason she had the urge to open the ashtray up so she reached over and when she opened the ashtray up she discovered the LSB card.

She picked it up and got out of the Volvo to show Alice.

"What's that Bella?" asked Alice "I think it might be the proof we need" Bella replied.

**A/N: Probably not my best chapter but I had to get this out there before I lost it so if you do want to read more you're going to have review, that's not a threat I just like to receive new reviews before uploading another chapter.** **So review! **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sort of going to not write a lot about Edward's time at Wilderness Camp because to tell you the truth he's only going to be there for maybe one more chapter because I plan on having him a part of the whole scheme that is to come. I'm really going to focus more on what is happening back in Forks for now. Sorry if that disappoints anyone and just so you know I may change my mind later on.

Edward lay on top of his sleeping bag looking up at the stars that littered the night skies.

"You know what I don't understand?" began one of his new friends Mike "what?" Edward replied "why parents think sending their kids out into the wilderness to 'be one with nature' is suddenly going to change their attitude towards life I mean seriously if anything its just made me resent my old man even more" Mike said as he made designs with a stick in the dirt.

"Yeah well some parents believe that if you send a kid out into the real world they'll suddenly have a completely different attitude towards as you said life take my parents for instance, they sent me here because I quote 'they couldn't handle me anymore' but I see it as more of them giving up on me. This is my third time in a Wilderness Camp and yet nothing seems to change because I have a pretty good feeling that when I turn eighteen I'll be spending some quality time in jail" Edward said as he went over his constellations in his head.

"You never did tell me why your parents sent you here" Mike commented as he wiped the pattern he was making out of the dirt with the end of the stick "I didn't did I? Well I guess since we're going to be stuck with each for a couple of months I might as well tell you. I hacked into a company called FLEMKAR and downloaded this project from they're systems, long story short they found out, got pissed and about two days ago I was arrested" he concluded.

"A hacker huh? Never would have guessed" Mike said while chuckling "yeah why? What did you think I was sent here for?" Edward looked away from the sky and over at Mike "well no offense but you look like the type that got caught breaking and entering" Mike answered "no offense taken in fact I have been arrested a couple of times for something like that" Edward answered.

"What about you? What were you sent here for?" Edward asked "one too many felonies of breaking into my high school and disfiguring the principal's office" Mike answered sheepishly "oh so you're the breaking and entering guy" Edward couldn't help but laugh.

One of the counselors walked over to them. "Okay you two its time for bed" he said then walked back over to his sleeping bag and crawled inside it "well you heard captain forest, see you in the morning" Mike got into his sleeping bag "yeah, see you in the morning" Edward got into his sleeping bag and looked up into the skies while waiting for sleep to come.

~The following morning in Forks~

Bella walked into the somewhat out of place coffee shop and over to her waiting friends, with her laptop in its black carrying bag.

"Hey Bella do you mind telling us what's going on? You sounded urgent on the phone" Rosalie said as she took a drink of her coffee. Bella took a seat across from her next to Emmett who was chewing on a toothpick.

"So you all know how Edward was sent to Wilderness Camp right?" she looked at Alice for confirmation and she nodded her head "yeah Alice just told us. Something about Edward hacking into a company and downloading something?" Jasper said "yeah but wait till you see what he downloaded" Bella took her laptop out of the bag and set it up in front of her.

Once her computer was started up she put the LSB in and clicked on the program. The screen filled up with the plans called BLACKBIRD.

Emmett read some of the plans and all he could muster was "whoa" he looked over at the others "you guys might want to check this out" Bella turned the computer around towards them and the three looked down at the computer, silently reading the plans to themselves. Once they were finished they leaned back in their seats.

"That is the most insane thing I have ever read" Jasper stated, "yeah if I didn't know I'd better I'd say someone was pulling my leg" Rosalie added, "well unfortunately this isn't a joke and I don't know when but its going to happen and I think we should stop them" Bella stated "what can we do that the police can't?" asked Rosalie "easy, we can hack" Alice said using Bella's own words.

"So let me get this straight, your suggesting that we hack into this company and put an end to their dirty deeds?" Emmett said, "That's exactly what I'm saying and maybe something else along the way" Bella replied with a devilish smirk. "My, my if she was evil before then you must be the evil twin that sneaks out every once in a while" Emmett joked. "So are you guys in?" she asked. They looked at one another as if having a silent conversation with one another then Emmett turned to her "we're in" he said.

"Excellent! Now we're going to have to plan this out to the last detail because as we all know hacking isn't exactly legal" I said "and that makes it all the more fun" Alice said. Jasper planted a kiss on her forehead and she snuggled up closer to him.

After finishing their coffee they got up from the booth and left the coffee shop. They walked over to Emmett's jeep that was just big enough to hold all of them and drove off to Alice's house.

"My parents aren't going to be back until next week because they're on they're honeymoon in Maui so we have the house to ourselves" Alice explained as they drove up to her house.

"Oh yes…all to ourselves" Emmett said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows at Rosalie who playfully punched his arm.

Once they reached the house they got out of the jeep and entered the house.

"Gees Alice I knew you were loaded but I never thought you were this loaded" Emmett remarked as he looked around the house "yeah well my dad bought it because he says that a beautiful wife and wonderful children should be surrounded by beautiful things. Even though I think the latter was once in a blue moon" Alice led them up the stairs and into another room that had shelves of books lining the walls and an old mahogany bed in the middle.

"This is Edward's room, I figured that if we were going to do something like this it continue in the area it first began" Alice walked over to Edward's bed and sat down.

Bella felt kind of awkward standing in Edward's room while he wasn't there. It's funny this was no the kind of room she thought she would have. She expected posters of bands; laundry littering the floor and maybe even a few sports trophies but this was not what she was expecting at all. This showed a guy that looked sincere, educated and maybe even a gentleman.

"Stop gawking at the walls and come and join us Bella," laughed Emmett. She snapped out of it and walked over to them and sat down on the bed.

"So before we officially get started I think we should do some more research on our soon to be victims" Rosalie said as she picked up Edward's laptop and turned it on.

When the computer was on she typed in the company and the company's website. She scrolled down the screen.

"Okay it says here that the company in Port Angeles is run and operated by a man named Mr. Leroy Parsons. The company was originally run by a woman named Elizabeth McGillians but she mysteriously disappeared about twenty years ago and after only two weeks they stopped searching for and announced that she was dead," Rosalie said.

"Do you think this Parsons guy had something to do with her disappearance?" asked Jasper "its possible I mean look at this" she turned the computer around so that everyone could see "this company earns over 2.1 Billion dollars a year and when and if the company is ever sold that amount could triple making the owner a very, very rich man" Rosalie said.

"So I don't get it, why rip off the entire United States when your all ready pretty much a billionaire and risk losing it all?" asked Emmett "because you could have all the money in the world, but yet you'll always want more" Alice answered "that was a very sophisticated answer Alice" said Emmett "I have my moments" Alice replied.

"Back to business you guys, anyways I was thinking that we could hack into their systems like Edward did only I'll use my new program so that they can't rack us and then we'll download all the information we need like the blueprints of the building, the people who work there and all the money that has been coming in" Bella said. "I don't know Bella it sounds kind of risky I mean yeah I'll help but if this guys a billionaire then god knows the type of punishment he could inflict upon us if he catches us" Emmett said uncertainly.

"I know the risks but Edward found something that could put all of our families in danger of being put on the streets and I say that we need to make sure that the only people living on the streets are these guys" Bella answered.

"I guess I can mess around with their security" Emmett said "okay now here's your guys assignments. Alice you and I are going to go up to that Wilderness Camp and get Edward, Jasper you'll be in charge of figuring out the weakest area of their soft wares and once you've found it Rosalie and you are to use my program and find out all the details we just went over. Can you guys do that?" asked Bella. "Mame, yes, mame" Emmett said with a mock salute.

"Come on then Alice, we've got a hacker to save"

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I probably could have gone into a little more detail about the plan but I want to keep your guys' interest so I've decided to prolong the actual operation. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Alice and Bella drove down the highway towards the Wilderness Camp Edward was at by following a map to the area.

"Take another left up here" Alice turned her turn signal on and took the left turn. "How much longer until we get there?" Alice asked "another hour maybe" Bella replied as she looked further on up the map.

"I just have one more question Bella, how are we going to get Edward out of the camp without anyone seeing us?" she asked "to tell you the truth I haven't thought that far ahead" she admitted "so we're going in here blind? Well I guess we're going to have to be quick on our feet then if we intend to pull this stunt off" Alice remarked. "Don't worry Alice we won't get caught, I'll make sure of that?" Bella replied "oh so you do have a plan?" Alice inquired "no but as I said before I won't let either of us get caught" Bella promised.

Edward pulled on his pack and straightened it out so that it would aggravate his shoulders too much. Once he was ready Mike, himself and the rest of the prisoners as we felt like we were, followed after the counselors.

"Why do I feel like they're leading us towards our death?" Mike asked as we began our descent up the mountain "probably because you're not as fit as you claim to be" Edward replied. Mike playfully punched him in the shoulder and they continued walking.

Alice and Bella walked over to the now empty campsite. "Darn it we missed them!" Alice exclaimed "it looks like they weren't here too long ago, these footprints are still fresh" Bella said as she examined some footprints leading away from the campsite "when did you become Miss Nature Girl?" Alice asked as she walked over to Bella. Bella got up from the grass wiping her pants legs off "blame my dad for trying to get me into hunting. But I couldn't do it, I don't think killing animals for sport is right" Bella replied.

"So which way did they go?" Alice asked "north" Bella replied "lets get going then" Bella led Alice along the footprints following the footprints.

"So do you have a plan yet?" Alice asked after they had traveled about a mile "no still working on it" Bella replied. Bella suddenly froze when she heard talking up ahead. Alice wasn't paying so she bumped into me making us both stumble forward.

"Bella what-" I covered her mouth with my hand and shh'd her. She looked at her quizzically but nodded her head. Bella removed her hand and started whispering. "I hear talking up ahead" she explained, "Well why didn't you say so before?" Alice replied.

The two quietly walked towards the source of the voices and stopped when they were able to make out forms of people in a camping site. Bella looked around until she saw Edward talking to a sandy blond male.

"I see him" she whispered and pointed him out to Alice. Alice followed and saw her brother Edward talking to another teenage male. "Now do you have a plan?" Alice asked. Bella looked around and stopped when she came across a pile of firewood. She turned back to Alice.

"Hey Alice you wouldn't happen to have a lighter on you would you?" she asked her "yeah why?" she asked "because I just figured out the plan to get Edward out of here" Bella told her. She dug into her purse and handed Bella the pink lighter.

"You mind telling me what this plan of yours is?" Alice asked, "I'll just tell you that Ranger Bear is not going to be very happy with me" she replied then in complete stealth mode hurried over to the pile of wood and picked one up and dashed back to Alice.

With one look at the items Bella was now holding Alice put two and two together. "Oh no! You don't know how far that fire could spread!" she protested, "Do you have a better idea?" Bella challenged. Alice thought about it then slumped her shoulders and sighed. "All right fine, you win start a forest fire see if I care" she remarked. Bella gave her an apologetic look then scurried over to another part of the forest. Once she found a good place she stopped and lit the wood. When the wood was lit she tossed it onto the campsite then made a mad dash back to Alice who was watching the fire fearfully.

The reaction was instantaneous. "Fire!" Someone yelled. Bella and Alice watched as the campers ran over to the fire to attempt to put it out. "Edward!" we hissed. He looked up and when he saw us he checked to make sure no one was looking then hurried over to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked "what do you think? We're here to bust you out. Now come on before one of the counselors are able to put the fire out with the extinguisher" Bella persisted. Edward took one last look at the campsite then walked around the bush and beside us. "Now lets get out of here" the three then ran as far from the camp as possible and once they thought they were far enough away they stopped running and started walking.

"You guys mind explaining to me why you just broke me out of camp hell?" he asked "remember that project you discovered on that companies systems?" Alice started "Well everyone, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I sort of planned on stopping them" Bella finished. Edward looked at them stunned. "You plan on doing what?" he asked stunned "because it's the right thing to do" Bella replied as they made they're way back to the car.

"That really isn't a good idea you guys. You saw how fast the cops got me and that was only an hour after I hacked in! The computer systems they have are way beyond today's computers you try to hack into one and they can find out everything about you," he warned them. "And how do you know that?" Alice asked "because before mom and dad sent me here I did some background information on the company and there are some questionable things going on there like for instance they have motion detectors, security cameras everywhere, security guards who are trained to shoot any intruder on sight and you'll never believe what else they have" he said "so far everything you've described sounds pretty normal for a company like that" Bella said "besides the criminal activity that is going on" Alice added. "Then does having one of the world's most dangerous criminals as the owner sound normal to you?" he questioned.

"Where did you read that?" Bella asked "I'll explain everything to you later but right now we have to get out of they're bound to notice I'm gone by now" they reached the car about 30 minutes later with the pace they were moving and drove back to Forks.

Bella turned around in her seat to look back at Edward who was nervously taking glances behind him. "I know what we're planning is reckless but if we don't stop them who will? As I've already told Alice we can't go the police! And I'm pretty sure you know that as well" Bella stated "I wasn't suggesting we do all I'm saying is that this is risky and if we screw up and get caught it could result in us landing in the morgue!" he insisted while taking another glance behind him.

An hour later they arrived in Forks and parked in front of the Cullen house. They got out of the car and hurried inside where the others were waiting for them in the living room.

When they entered the living room everyone stood up and walked over to the three. "Welcome back," said Jasper "its good to be back and I've just learned that you guys are about to pull off one of the dumbest stunts I've ever heard of," Edward stated looking at each of them in turn. "You know we can pull this off if we just have a perfectly planned out plan, the right equipment and the…right amount of people," Rosalie said "are you asking for my help?" Edward asked, "please Edward, we could really use your help, with the six of us working together I'm positive we can pull this off" Bella insisted. Edward sighed, "what's the plan?" he asked.

Everyone smiled and started going over the plan with him. The great mission was going to happen tonight!

**A/N: Sorry that this took so long but I have had a lot of homework to do and life at my house hasn't been all that great so I wasn't able to get on a computer to type this up. And I'm sorry this is so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: If your read my story 'The Loving Silence' then you know how much I like to endure pain on Edward, I know it's a bad addiction but I just love the drama, especially when it centers around Edward so expect some major Edward whump in this chapter and possibly the following chapters. Just warning you 

Emmett parked his jeep in front of the building and everyone looked up at they're possible downfall.

"So what's the plan again?" asked Emmett as he turned his headlights off.

"We go in there do we do best and get out without getting caught" Bella replied "and the 'little' details?" Alice added, "we'll deal with those along the way" Edward replied.

"Everyone knows they're assignments?" they nodded in reply "then lets get going" all four doors opened and carrying the supplies they would need in a black duffel bag, stepped out of the jeep and in stealth mode creep over to a window.

"Emmett, turn the security on the windows off" Bella instructed. Emmett took his handheld computer out and typed in the command. "That should do it" Edward cautiously pried the window halfway open and when no alarm or guards came running he opened it up all the way and pulled himself inside.

Once he was inside he stood up straight and turned around to face the window. "Hand me the bag" Jasper handed him the bag and set it aside. "Alice you go next" Alice grabbed hold of the ledges of the window and pulled herself up while Edward helped her in the rest of the way.

One at a time everyone climbed through the window. When everyone was inside they put the next phase of the plan into play. "This is a map of the building. The main computer room is located on the fifth floor and there are security cameras, motion sensors surrounding that entire area so we're going to have to turn those off" Bella said. "So Jasper and Alice you guys go to this area" she pointed to a stairwell that had a wall that divided two stairwells up "and keep a look out for any guards and if you see any coming towards us I want you to use these" Bella took out two walkie-talkies and handed them to Jasper and Alice then passed out the rest to everyone else.

"Rosalie and Emmett I want you guys to go to the main power room and shut down all the security systems while Edward and I go the main computer room and put a virus in their systems" Bella said.

"Lets do this then" everyone got up from the floor and walked over to the door. "Good luck guys" Alice whispered "you too" Edward replied. Jasper opened the door and everyone went off to they're posts.

Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward stayed together until Rosalie and Emmett stopped at the main power room. Emmett hooked his handheld computer up to the security pad and after a few seconds the little light turned green and the door unlocked. They walked inside.

Edward and Bella walked down the hallways and once had to hide behind a wall when a security guard came close to spotting them. Once the security guard was gone they walked out from behind the wall and continued towards the computer room.

"You know this reminds me of mission impossible" Bella whispered as they turned another corner "yeah except in this version I'm hoping some of us don't die" Edward replied.

They finally arrived at the computer room a few minutes later and Edward walked over to the keypad and typed the code in. The door unlocked. "How did you know the password?" Bella asked as they entered and closed the door behind them "the first time I hacked into the system I also managed to get some of their command codes" he replied. They walked over to what looked like the main computer and turned the keyboard towards them.

The lights suddenly flickered and Edward and Bella stopped what they were doing. Edward's radio went off. Edward reached down and took it out of his pocket. "The security systems are down" Rosalie reported "thanks Rose" Edward replied.

"I guess that's our cue then" Bella typed a command into the computer and the BLACKBIRD files came up. "Hand me the disk," Bella instructed. Edward reached into his back pocket and retrieved a CD ROM and handed it to her. She opened up the disk container and slipped the CD on then allowed the computer to take the computer.

Edward looked down at his watch and saw that they only had ten minutes left. "Come on Bella, we only have ten minutes left," he urged as he anxiously looked at the door behind them. "Relax, I'm almost done" when she typed in another command alarms suddenly went off.

"Oh shit!" Edward exclaimed. Bella was now frantically typing commands on the computer. "Come on Bella we have to go!" Edward tugged on her arm and dragged her away from the computer. "I haven't finished yet!" she insisted "it doesn't matter we have to go!" Edward yanked the door open and when he did he saw guards making they're way towards him. At the last possible second Edward pushed Bella in the opposite direction of the guards. "Run!" he shouted. Bella looked down at the guards who were getting closer "I'm not leaving you!" she protested "just get out of here!" a shot suddenly went off and missed Edward's head by inches.

"Goddamnit Bella run!" Bella still in shock slowly backed away from him. Hating herself for actually running and turned and fled praying that Edward would make it out okay.

Once Bella started running Edward turned to face the guards who had their weapons trained on him. Apparently they really did fire on sight. He knew that in order for the others to escape they would need a distraction so that's exactly what Edward was going to give them.

He took a step towards the guards and then started sprinting. What he was doing was incredibly insane and stupid but he was pretty sure they weren't expecting him to run towards the guns, any sane man would run in the opposite direction but it was the first thing that came to mind so he went along with it.

Bullets whizzed past him and he actually had the chance to think: These guys have incredibly bad aim before one of the bullets managed to sink into his shoulder another into his right leg and another in his side. His sprinting turned into a slow dragging of his legs. He could feel the blood oozing out of his wounds and dripping down his legs and arms leaving trails behind him. Edward dropped to his knees and looked up at the smirking faces of the security guards.

His vision began to blur and the sounds around him became foggier and foggier.

Before he slipped into the dark abyss he heard the sound of a sinister voice.

"Hello Edward"

I know its short and I know that I keep leaving you on cliffy's but you know that you want to read more and I am extremely sorry for the long wait. Believe it or not this short chapter actually took me ages to write. My muse and I kept thinking up different things and none of them seemed to fit until we came up with this. So I am making a vow to try and not take so long to write these chapters I know how much it sucks to have to wait this long for a single chapter, I've been there people so anyway if you want more you have to review and as my gym teacher says "I gotta feel the love!"


	7. Chapter 7

When Bella burst through the doors she saw Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper standing by the car frantically waving her over.

She ran over to them and caught her breath. Once her breathing was under control she looked up at Rosalie and Emmett and did her best to glare at them.

"Where's Edward?" asked Alice worriedly. Bella looked behind her at the building "he stayed behind" she said barely above a whisper "what?! You mean he's still in there!" Alice tried to run back to the building but Jasper wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and held her back. "Let me go!" she screamed kicking and punching his arms and legs.

Bella wanted to go back inside and help him but what could she do? They had guns and the law on her side while all Bella had was a criminal record and two years of karate on her shoulders but what good would that do her?

"We have to get out here," Emmett said suddenly seeing that some security guards were emerging from the building "we can't just leave him! What if he's hurt?" Alice said as Jasper placed her inside the jeep. Everyone climbed into the jeep and Emmett whipped out of the parking lot and sped down the streets.

"I'm sure he's fine" Jasper tried to assure her "you don't know that! For all we know he could be drowning in his own blood" Bella mentally flinched at the image of Edward lying in a pool of his own blood slowly dying to death. If Edward died it would be her fault. She was the one who insisted that they do this and she was the one who left him. This was all her fault.

Bella turned to Emmett. "I thought you turned the security systems off?" she demanded "we thought we did but it turned out that they had more than one security line that had to be cut" Emmett admitted. Bella would have liked to get on his case more but she, like Alice was too occupied with worrying about Edward.

"What are we going to do about Edward?" Rosalie asked, "I don't know, I just don't know" Bella replied looking out the window.

Edward woke up to someone slapping him across the face.

He cried out in pain and slowly peeled his eyes open. He looked around and saw that he was in an office and tied down to a chair, not only that he was in incredible pain.

"Look who decided to join the living," said a sinister voice. Edward slowly looked up into the eyes of Leroy Parsons. Edward was smart enough to have done a background check on the guy so he knew what kind of mess he had gotten himself into.

"Mr. Leroy Parsons the jackass who thinks he can get away with screwing the entire nation" Edward replied with a smirk on his face. Leroy chuckled then punched him in the chin. Edward's head whipped backwards and a moan slipped through his lips. He rested his chin against his chest.

Leroy Parsons leaned down in front of Edward. "If you value your life you won't insult me" he said. Edward, knowing what he was about to say would most likely send him off the edge but he really didn't give a shit at this point.

Edward looked up at him. "Oh I'm sorry I guess that brought back some bad memories of girls commenting on your bed skills" Edward couldn't help the smile that graced his features. Leroy grabbed the roots of his hair and forced his head backwards so that he was looking at him.

"Do you have a death wish Mr. Cullen?" he said through clenched teeth "Mr. Cullen is my father but you can call me the teenager who screwed you over" Leroy took the gun out from his belt and held it to Edward's temple. "One more smart ass remark like that and I'll send you to your ancestors" he threatened.

Edward swallowed and his eyelids began to droop. If he wasn't passing out because of blood loss you might think he had fainted. His eyelids finally closed and he slumped back into the chair. Leroy released him and tucked his gun away.

He looked to his security guards. "I want those other kids found and I want them brought to me" he ordered "yes sir" they said and filed out of the office. Once they were gone Leroy looked down at Edward.

"You have no idea how much you have cost me," he growled. He looked down at the blood that was trailing down from the teenager to his expensive carpet. Great! Now the kid was bleeding on his brand new carpet, well he couldn't have that. After a few moments thought he called in his personal doctor whom he paid generously to keep his mouth shut about the wounds that he fixed.

Dr. Carlson entered his office carrying his medical bag and froze when he saw Edward. "Oh my god what happened?" he rushed to Edward's side and checked his pulse. "He broke into the building and my men fired on sight like they were told to do" Leroy replied leaning against his desk. Dr. Carlson looked up at him.

"I'd better fixed these wounds before he bleeds to death" Dr. Carlson untied him then got the needed supplies out of his bag and got to work.

An hour later the doctor finished his work and put his supplies away. "That should fix him for the time being but if he doesn't get a transfusion soon he could die" said the doctor as Leroy showed him to the door "I'll be sure to do that now if you'll excuse me I have some personal matters to deal with" Leroy opened the door and the doctor walked out with Leroy's security guards showing him out.

Leroy turned back to Edward. "Well my dear boy it would appear that it is just you and me once again" he walked over to his desk and pressed a com button. "Dr. Gerald would you come to my office please and bring that new device you've bring bragging about" he said "on my way Mr. Parsons" a few minutes later Dr. Gerald entered the office and looked down at Edward.

"I see you caught the hacker," he said "one of them there were four more but this is the one who hacked into the company in the first place" Mr. Leroy stated as he walked over to Edward and stood behind him.

"Did you bring the device?" Leroy asked him "yes I did but I thought you said it was a worthless piece of junk?" Dr. Gerald asked as he brought a small NANO CHIP out of his pocket. "Not for this purpose it isn't now tell me, how exactly does it work?" he said truly interested.

"Yes of course, you see by inserting this into any hard drive it can manipulate the computer system and it will be like unlocking a door into the world of knowledge. There's no virus, firewall, security or anything else that can keep it out" Dr. Gerald said excited.

"Tell me something do you think this NANO can have the same affect on a human" he said looking down at Edward "a human sir? I don't know I've only just started testing the affects on a computer I have no idea how the NANO'S will affect a human body" Dr. Gerald replied confused.

"Well now is the perfect time. I want you to take Edward here and use him as your first HUMAN subject" Leroy said "but sir-" Leroy shot him a glare "do as I say Dr. Gerald or you and your family will be living on the streets, am I understood?" he said, never taking the glare off his face "y-y-yes s-sir. I'll get right on that" Dr. Gerald walked over to Edward and pushed the chair he was sitting on out into the hallway and back towards his lab.

Mr. Leroy smiled as he watched Edward being wheeled away then walked back over to his desk and sat down. "I think things are finally looking up," he said to himself.

Dr. Gerald wheeled Edward into his lab and his assistant stopped what he was doing and looked at him and Edward oddly.

"What's going on Dr. Gerald?" asked his assistant Caleb "Mr. Leroy is insisting that we progress through the testing faster then planned. Now help me place him on that table" Dr. Gerald instructed. Caleb cleared the requested table off then helped Dr. Gerald lift Edward up from the chair and onto the table.

"How are we going to do this doctor?" Caleb asked, "We'll insert the chip into the Occipital cerebrum lobe of the brain then by typing in the command code we should be able to control the rest of the Cerebrum functions" Dr. Gerald answered.

"Are you sure this is legal?" Caleb asked uncertainly "I don't know Caleb but I do know that if we don't do this my family and most likely yours will be starving on the streets" Dr. Gerald replied.

They both stared down at the unfortunate victim. "Do you know who he is?" Caleb asked "someone that Mr. Parsons wants taken care of. Now I want you to strap him down in case he wakes up" Caleb took Edward's hands and strapped them down with leather straps on the table and the same with his feet.

Dr. Gerald picked up a scalpel and walked over to Edward's head. "Turn the camera on and hand me my glasses" Caleb did as he instructed and soon a camera was placed beside the table and Dr. Gerald had his magnifying glasses on.

"I am terribly sorry young lad but I'm afraid I don't have a choice" the doctor cut into his scalp and blood oozed out from Edward's scalp. Once Dr. Gerald had a better view of the man's Occipital lobe he looked over at the camera then picked up the NANO and, with very gentle and precise hands inserted the chip into the Occipital lobe. After hours of work the job was finally done.

Dr. Gerald and Caleb were amazed that the man hadn't woken up with what they had just done to him. Whatever Mr. Parsons and his men did to this guy it really made an impact on him. He sewed the man's scalp back up and just as he was placing a bandage on the man's head his comm. system went off.

"Dr. Gerald have you done as I have requested?" Mr. Parsons asked. Dr. Gerald handed the rest of the bandage over to his assistant and walked over to the comm. System and pressed the button "yes I have sir and you called just as I was finishing bandaging him up" he replied "does it work?" Mr. Parsons asked, "I haven't checked yet sir I assumed you wanted to be here" her replied "yes of course I'll be there shortly" the comm. Turned off and Dr. Gerald walked back over to Caleb who had finished bandaging the man's head.

"Do you think it will work?" Caleb asked, "I'm not sure Caleb it could go either way. Either the NANO works and we are able to manipulate this man's mind or it could kill him and we have a dead body on our hands" Dr. Gerald answered.

After a few minutes Mr. Parsons walked into the room and smiled when he saw Edward lying on the table. Then he looked over at Dr. Gerald.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lets test this inventions out" Dr. Gerald walked over to his computer and turned the NANO'S system on. Edward's body twitched but his eyes remained closed.

"I'm turning the NANO'S functions on now," Dr. Gerald typed in a command and Edward's eyes snapped open and he sat up on the table. "Excellent" Mr. Parsons said in awe "now I shall make him stand up" Dr. Gerald typed in another command and Edward stood up from the table and waited for his next command.

"Is that all you can make him do?" Mr. Parsons asked as he examined Edward's lifeless expression "plenty more! I have complete control of his Cerebrum. I can make him feel, see, move, walk, talk and I can even give him memories," Dr. Gerald answered excitedly. "Memories you say…? Yes I think this is one of your best inventions yet Dr. Gerald" Mr. Parsons complimented him as he made a complete examination of Edward's almost lifeless body.

"If you don't mind my asking sir but why did you have me conduct this experiment?" Dr. Gerald asked, "lets just say Dr. Gerald that this young man is going to bring this company billions and billions of dollars. Now if you don't mind showing him to work that control of yours?" Mr. Parsons asked, "of course Mr. Parsons I have a handheld remote that is quite easy to control you see…" Mr. Parsons listened to the directions on how the remote worked and once Dr. Gerald was done explaining to him he took the remote and Edward and led him out of the lab.

"How about you go and visit your little friends Edward?" Mr. Parsons said as he led Edward into his office. Mr. Parson pressed a few buttons on the control and Edward turned to face him "I would like that very much sir" Edward replied with a monotone voice "good because when tomorrow comes you'll be going back to Forks High" Mr. Parsons said.

**I know I've gotten into an incredibly unrealistic situation but its my story so what I say goes now I hope you enjoy the new SCIFI twist because I am a huge SCIFI geek so if your not then you might not like the rest of this story. But if you do review if you want more!**


	8. Chapter 8

Edward woke up with a splitting headache and vision that was clouded over. He blinked his eyes a couple of time trying to clear his vision but that did nothing. He then attempted to move but he felt restraints. Okay so he was tied down, now where was he and why the heck was he here?

In an attempt to loosen the restraints around his wrists he rotated them left and right but all that resulted in was what he assumed was rope burn and a new pain to deal with, not only that he must have opened skin up because he could feel blood trickling down his hands. Nice going Edward you've slit your wrists might as well wait for you to bleed out.

He was startled by a sudden creaking sound. Over time his vision was becoming better and he could make out a door handle being turned and when a ray of light shined through the door he closed his eyes from the sudden intensity.

"Hello Edward" said a sinister voice. Oh no, he knew that voice! Everything started coming back to him the breaking in, alarms going off, getting shot then being interrogated by the asshole in front of him.

Very slowly Edward pried his eyes open and at first the figure was blurry but then started to become clearer. Leroy Parsons was staring down at him smiling a sadistic smile. "I thought you might be hungry" a tray of dry bread and water was presented to him. "I'd rather starve then eat anything that came from you, you pigheaded sonofabitch!" he exclaimed and then for good measure spit in his face.

Leroy wiped the spit off his face then brought his hand back and slapped Edward across the face. Edward's face whipped to the left going so fast that it would give you whiplash by just watching. When Edward brought his face back a hand sized red print was displayed across his right cheek.

"You just love to press my buttons don't you Edward?" he said as he set the tray of food down and walked around to the back of my chair. It made me uncomfortable to have him somewhere where I couldn't see him.

"Tell me Edward, what do you remember? From last night I mean?" he asked, "I remember breaking into your company, hacking into your systems and oh yeah…getting shot by lowlife scums like you!" Edward exclaimed. Leroy pulled a remote out of his pocket "what are you going to do with that? Change the channel?" Edward retorted "oh on the contrary its something that's going to help me keep you in line as I shall demonstrate for you now" he pressed a silver button and as soon as he did Edward's skull felt like a nuclear explosion had gone off inside it.

He tried to keep his scream in but it came out in an agonizing cry of pain. Leroy allowed this to go on for a total of fifteen seconds but what felt like an eternity to Edward before he pressed another button and Edward rested his chin on his chest while breathing in and out like he had just run a marathon.

"What…did…you…do…to…me?" Edward said in between breaths "its quite simple really, all I did, or at least all my top scientist did was implant a NANO chip into the Occipital cerebrum of your brain" Leroy explained.

"You put a fucking chip in my head!" Edward almost shouted. Leroy pressed the button once more and Edward's head shot up and he cried out in pure unadulterated anguish. This time the pain went on for a total of thirty seconds before Leroy turned the pain off. Edward once again rested his chin on his chest.

"Language young man, I will not have you talk to me like that," Leroy said like he was scolding a child. "Now for the reason I came in here. You are going back to school where you will find your little friends, you'll tell them that you've found this really cool place and you want to show it to them. You'll then lead them into your car where you'll drive down route 12 where you will come across a black van by the side of the road. You are then to escort them into the back of the van and arrive back here. Oh and if they ask how you escaped tell them that you escaped while the security guards were down" he said.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Edward asked "because either you can do it willingly or I could take away your control and use this little button here" he held up the remote and pointed to a triangle one "that will give me complete control of you" he said "your sick" Edward hissed "my parents said the same thing. Now what's it going to be control? Or no control?" he asked.

Edward looked up at him and glared "you can take that controller and shove up your ass" Edward smirked "then I guess I have my answer. Goodnight Edward" Leroy pressed a button and Edward flinched when a static shock went through to the NANO. Edward closed his eyes but opened them back up a few seconds later with a lifeless look in his eyes.

"Ah good morning Edward. And how did you sleep?" Leroy asked kindly as he untied Edward from the chair. "Fine sir" once Edward was free Leroy pressed button and Edward stood up from chair "follow me Edward, I have some clean clothes for you to wear" Leroy walked out of the room with Edward in tow.

He followed Leroy down the hallway and stopped at the door to his office. "The clothes are in there. Come back out when you're changed" Edward nodded then entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Yvonne watched curiously from her desk and once the young man was in the room she got up from her desk and walked over to Mr. Leroy. "Mr. Parsons?" she asked. Mr. Parsons turned around and he looked slightly annoyed. She wondered why. "Yes Yvonne?" he asked her with a clearly forced smile "who was that man that just entered your office?" she asked, "Oh, that was my nephew Edward. His father is my brother and I told him that I could take care of his son while him and his wife were in the Bahamas" he replied "I wasn't aware you had any siblings" Yvonne just knew something was up because even if this brother and nephew did exist she was pretty sure that Mr. Parsons would rather cut his eyes out with a rusty nail then take care of his own family. But she didn't want to lose her job so she didn't question him further when she received a threatening glare from him.

"Why don't you go make some coffee Yvonne?" Leroy suggested "yes sir" she walked past him and hurried to the break room to make some more coffee. Once Yvonne was gone Leroy turned back to the door and waited for Edward to come back out.

A few moments later Edward came out wearing a black T-Shirt, faded jeans and the shoes that he was captured in. "Good, they fit now lets pay our dear Dr. Gerald a visit. Follow me" Leroy swiftly turned on his heels and Edward followed him down to Dr. Gerald's lab.

When they entered the lab Dr. Gerald and his lab assistant Caleb were working on one of his latest projects. Dr. Gerald looked up and when he saw that Mr. Parsons was in his lab he stopped what he was doing and hurried over to him and Edward.

"Good morning Mr. Parsons and how is Edward doing today?" Dr. Gerald asked "He is doing fine thank you now Edward here is going back to his high school today and I was hoping that you had some kind of device or whatnot that could help me keep an eye on him?" Leroy asked, "As a matter fact I do, I finished working on it last night" Dr. Gerald and Caleb cleaned the table off and Edward laid down on the table after a verbal command.

Dr. Gerald quickly set up the required equipment then placed two quarter sized electrical pads next to each of Edward's eyes. "What are you going to do?" Leroy asked, "All I'm going to do is send two anatomy sized cameras into the irises of his eyes and be able to see everything that he sees" Dr. Gerald explained. "And does it work?" Leroy asked "well…I haven't tested it out quite yet but I tested my other invention on him so I figure why not test another?" Dr. Gerald asked nervously. "Very well then" once Dr. Gerald was given the okay he turned and nodded at Caleb who turned the box sized machine on.

Edward's eyes widened and his body jerked up. Caleb shot up from his seat and hurried to Edward's eyes to hold his flailing limbs down. Once the shock was over Edward's body relaxed Caleb released Edward and walked back to the machine.

"Did it work?" Leroy asked staring down at Edward's motionless body. "There's only one way to find out" Dr. Gerald walked over to his computer and typed in a command and the screen filled with what Edward was seeing. "And we have visual!" Dr. Gerald said happily.

"Excellent, now tell me, is there a way that we can control him from here?" Leroy asked "actually sir, that won't be necessary. You see, there is a button on this remote that is for auto pilot and all you have to do is give him a command after pressing it" Dr. Gerald explained. "Really now? Untie him" Caleb untied Edward and took the electrical pads off him. Once he was untied Leroy walked over to Edward and pressed the auto pilot button and Edward sat up and stood up from the table.

"You are to go to Fork's High, find your hacking friends, drive them to the black van, lead them into the back of the van and bring them here" Leroy demanded "yes sir" Edward replied also. "Good" he turned to Dr. Gerald and Caleb "good work Dr." he congratulated "thank you sir" Dr. Gerald replied.

"Come along now Edward, we have to get you to school" Leroy turned and exited the room with Edward following behind him.

~Fork's High parking lot~

Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice stood in the Fork's High parking lot next to Emmett's jeep while looking around for Edward.

"Do you see him yet?" Alice asked for the 100th time. "No Alice, we haven't but don't worry I'm sure he's fine" Bella assured her. "You don't think they did something to him, do you?" Alice asked, "Well I did hear gunfire" Jasper smacked Emmett across the back of his head and glared at him. "Sorry" he muttered while rubbing the sore spot.

Belle looked around some more and stopped when she came across a familiar bronze hairdo. "Hey guys! I think I see him!" Bella said pointing out the bronze hair. Everyone followed her pointing finger and saw the bronze hair getting closer to showing the owner.

A few seconds later Edward appeared but there was something about him that was…off. "Hey guys, does Edward look different to you?" Bella asked, "Yeah, and where did he get those clothes. I know for a fact that Edward does not own anything he's currently wearing besides his shoes" Alice replied. Leave it to Alice to remember everyone's clothing.

When Edward was close enough Alice rushed over to him and engulfed him in a hug. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?" She asked in an almost high pitched voice "I'm fine Alice" he replied in a monotone voice.

Now everyone was even more concerned. Alice untangled her arms and backed up into Jasper. "Something's off about you Edward. What did they do to you?" asked Bella actually a little scared. Edward looked at her "they did nothing but scold me for breaking into an area I did not belong" Edward replied. "Yeah right, listen to yourself man you sound like a freaking robot!" Emmett retorted.

~Back in Dr. Gerald's lab~

Dr. Gerald and Caleb watched the screen intently. "They know something's up oh I knew this was a bad idea!" Dr. Gerald exclaimed, "don't make any assumptions until they say something along the lines of 'Edward is being controlled by a NANO chip' then we can panic" Leroy replied calmly. Dr. Gerald looked at him incredulously.

~Fork's High parking lot~

"How about you guys come with me, I have something that I want to show you" Edward said in the same monotone voice. Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie looked at one then back at Edward. "Uh thanks but no thanks, your kind of freaking us out right now" Alice replied.

~Dr. Gerald's lab~

"That's it. I'm done waiting" Leroy picked out his cell phone and speed dialed the driver of the van. "Change of plans, bring the van to the Fork's High parking lot" once the driver agreed Leroy hung up and went back to watching the screen.

~Fork's High parking lot~

A black van suddenly squealed into the parking lot causing everyone to turn and look at it. Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie got really concerned when the van parked behind Edward and the door slid open.

"Sorry guys" four guys jumped out of the van and ambushed the unsuspecting victims. They put up a pretty good fight but in the end were forced into the back of the van with Edward who climbed in after them. When Edward was in the door was slammed shut and the van sped out of the parking lot and back towards FLEMKAR.

In order to keep the hostages quiet they were bound at the wrists and gagged and they all looked at Edward pleadingly, begging for him to help them but he just continued to stare off. Looking at nothing.

When they arrived at FLEMKAR Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were forced out of the van and led into the back door to FLEMKAR where Leroy and a few security guards were waiting for them.

"Welcome back, I hope you enjoyed the ride here" Leroy said he then turned to Edward "Edward, come here" Edward did as he requested and walked over to his side. "Oh where are my manners, gentlemen you can take their gags off but leave the bonds I haven't acquired that kind of trust with them yet" the four guys slipped their gags off then stood back in line.

"What did you do to him?" Bella asked, "oh before I answer that there's something I have to do first" Leroy took the remote out of his coat pocket and turned to Edward. "Wake up time Edward" he pressed a button and Edward flinched and closed his eyes but they snapped back open and looked around frantically, his anxiety only increased when he saw Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

He turned to Leroy and gave him the death glare. "You sick sona-" before Edward could finish Leroy pressed a button and Edward was forced to his knees while practically digging the little length of nails he had into his skull and crying out in agony. "What did I tell you about language?" Leroy chided.

"What are you doing to him!" Alice screeched. Alice tried to get to her brother but two of the guys that helped kidnap them held her back.

Leroy pressed another button and Edward collapsed to the ground. His chest rising up and down in an irregular manner.

"Gentlemen, how about you take Edward back to his room?" two of the kidnap guys collected Edward from the ground and dragged him out of the room. As he was being dragged from the room Edward had enough strength to shout "I'm gonna kill you! I swear to god I will!" after having said this he passed out.

Leroy turned to the hostages. "Now that's he gone we can get down to business" he rubbed his hands together eagerly.

A/N: I know what your thinking 'took you long' and I'm sorry I didn't get to it sooner. Very, very rough times in school. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you know what I always say if you want more review!


	9. Chapter 9

Leroy Parsons walked towards them and Bella visibly stiffened when he stopped in front of her. He looked her up and down and smiled.

"If only you were of legal age," he sighed. If Bella's hands were free she would have punched him so hard his great, great grandmother would feel the blow but she instead settled for kicking him in the groin, which was even more satisfying.

Leroy clutched his family jewels and wheezed in and out. Bella's smile did not last long because the two guards rushed over to her and stunned her with stun guns. Repeatedly.

Alice and Rosalie were begging them to stop while Jasper and Emmett were trying to free their bonds so they could kick the guards' ass.

Once Leroy recovered he stood up straight and cleared his throat before speaking, probably because he would sound like Mickey Mouse.

"That's enough!" his voice was slightly high pitched and Bella had to stop the smile from spreading to her lips or she would probably be punished more severely. "Pick her up!" he ordered. The two guards picked Bella up by her underarms and even when she was capable of standing on her own they didn't relinquish their hold. Most likely to stop her from attacking the fucking bastard again!

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" Alice demanded. Leroy turned to the voice and when he saw it belonged to the pixie like girl he smiled and walked over to her. Both her and the blond boy stiffened, probably in fear.

"You must be Alice Cullen, Edward's sister. I must say when I read your record it talked a lot about hotwiring and breaking and entering. Now why would a sweet, pretty girl like you get involved in something like that?" he asked. "You read my file?" he said under her breath "why of course! I like to know the people who try to screw me over" he replied. Alice looked down at the floor and Jasper was shooting daggers at Leroy.

"Just tell us what you did to him!" Bella repeated. Leroy took one last look at Alice's meek form and turned on his heels and walked back over to Bella.

"Well I could tell you but…I won't because let's face it, I don't like you. You break into my building and attempt to steal from me! Now what kind of vibe does that give me? That you're not trustworthy! So I can't exactly tell you something as important as this," he reasoned.

"Tell us now or I'll make sure you never have children" Bella stated. "My, my aren't you a violent one. Just like Edward…I wonder what would happen if the two of you got together?" he mused to himself. "Now's not the time to play matchmaker just answer the damn question!" Bella seethed.

"You know normally, I'm against hitting women but I think I'll make an example for you" and as soon as those words left his mouth he brought his hand back and slapped Bella across the face. Bella was not prepared for this sudden action so she would have lost her balance had it not been for the two guards holding down

"Gentlemen, take these four to their new homes. I'll deal with them later" the men did as he requested and dragged them away from him.

"You still haven't answered the question! What the fuck have you done to Edward!" Bella screamed as she was dragged behind the others.

~Edward's "Room"~

The two men dumped Edward in the closet of a room then turned on their heels and walked out, locking and triple bolting the door behind them.

Edward pulled his sore and ragged body up from the floor and sat down on the chair. At least they didn't tie him down, that was a bonus but that was probably all the luck he was going to get.

When he said that he was going to kill Leroy Parsons he meant it. He was going to make sure that he suffered in the most painful way possible. He would pay for not only what he had done to him but also to what he was putting his friends through.

This was his fault! If he had just left things alone and never looked more into FLEMKAR and told Alice about it none of this would have ever happened. He never would have been arrested and sent to Wilderness Camp, they never would have come up with that stupid plan and gotten caught and finally, none of them would be fearing that this crazed psycho was going to kill them or not, because he wouldn't put it past him if he did. The guy was insane! Putting chips into people's heads and using a remote control to shock them whenever they did or said something he didn't like was just plain psychotic.

He slowly stood up from the chair and walked over to the door. He knew that there was no way he could pick the lock because for one: he didn't have the right tools and secondly all of the locks were conveniently on the other side of the door. Out of frustration Edward punched the door and immediately regretted it when pain flared up to his forearm and he helped his hand in pain. What was that door made of? Cement?

After the pain subsided he looked down at his hand and saw that his knuckles were gushing out blood. Great, now he was inflicting himself with his pain? Way to go Edward they should give you the Einstein award of the year for that bozo move. He should probably wrap his hand up, but with what?

After a moment's thought he clutched the end of his T-Shirt and with a violent jerk tore a long jagged piece off and quickly wrapped the cloth around his knuckles while hissing in pain from the contact of the cloth on the wounds.

Edward walked back over to the chair and sat down.

He had to come up with a plan to get everyone out of here. But the only problem was how? H was locked in a room, had a very vague outline of the building and he had no idea where Leroy was holding his friends.

Would he do the same thing to them that he did to him? Or would he just kill them to make sure no one ever found out about his plans? Probably the latter, he would most likely keep me around to manipulate and hack into computers so that his plans would go even faster.

Why did shit like this always happen to him? Sure, he knew people had it worse then him but at this moment in his life he was pretty sure that this was pretty hard to top. His criminal record goes from carjacking to hacking and almost everything in between. Some things that he did aren't even in his record because he wasn't of legal age to have that put in there. Instead, he was scolded and sent off to a detention center where they would 'straighten him out' that was a ton of bullshit! The guards there were complete pricks. They didn't give a rat's ass if you were lying on the floor bleeding your eyes out or if you were so fucked up that you went as far as taking your own life short. While he was in there a couple of kids around the ages of thirteen and sixteen took their lives. They were carried out of the place in body bags and the guards weren't even fazed, they just went back to their normal routines and expected everyone to do the same. But Edward couldn't because one of the kids that took their life was a good friend of his.

_Flashback:_

_Edward lay on his rock-hard cot looking up at the ceiling in the room he shared with another detentionee. His name was Alex, Alex Martinez. Fifteen years old and was arrested for hotwiring a police car and taking it for a joy ride around the entire town of Abbot's Salford, but was caught just as he was parking a few houses down from his own._

_When Edward asked why he did it Alex said because he wanted to be able to look back at his life and be able to say that he did something dangerous and spectacular in his life. He knew he was only fifteen and didn't need to be thinking that far ahead but he saw the opportunity when the officer was getting out of his patrol car to get some scones and tea for his lunchtime he went for it and he didn't regret it at all._

_A couple weeks in Alex and him became really close. Edward was sentenced to two months for vandalizing his school's statue while Alex received five months. The two would each lunch together, play basketball during recreation time and sometimes they would pull pranks on the guards. _

_But when Edward was going to be leaving in three days Alex finally snapped. _

_Edward found him sitting on his cot with a thin strip of sharp wire. How he got the wire Edward didn't know._

"_Alex what are you doing?" Edward asked him, already knowing what he was going to say._

"_I can't take it anymore Edward, your getting out soon and I still have three months left. I'm not going to be able to make it man I know I'm not. You're the only real friend I have in here and when your gone I'll have nothing left to keep me in the ring of sanity!" as he said this the wire came down closer to his wrist._

"_You have plenty of things to live for Alex! What about your mom man? I know and you know she wouldn't want you to do this!" Edward pleaded "my mom? My mom's dead Edward! She killed herself when I was five years old! She took my dad's shotgun and shot herself in the head and you want to know the disturbing part? I watched her do it! I just stood in the doorway and watched as she cocked the gun, brought it under her chin and right before she pulled the trigger she looked over at me and smiled. I'll never forget what she said 'be a good boy while momma's away. I love you' then she pulled the trigger and her blood…her blood and bits of brain splattered across the wall behind her! That has haunted my dreams for the past ten years" by now tears were gushing out his eyes._

_Edward didn't know how to respond to that. He knew that he should be running for help but he was afraid that if he turned his back, even for a second that Alex would be gone when he turned around. So he just stood there, and watched on as Alex grew that much closer to taking his life._

"_Please Alex, don't do this. I know it may seem like you got nothing to live for but that's not true there are plenty of things to live for, like graduating from high school, getting you college diploma meeting the right girl, getting married and starting a family of your own, just think about it! There's plenty of stuff to live for! So I'm pleading here, don't do this" Alex looked down at him with a ghost of a smile on his face._

"_Your right Edward, there is plenty of stuff to look forward to" Edward smiled and nodded, thinking he had gotten through to him, but he was gravely mistaken._

"_I hope your life goes as you plan Edward" he then took the wire and sliced his wrists all the way up to his forearm. _

"_No!" Edward climbed up to the bed and just before Alex was about to fall off the side of the bed Edward caught him and pressed blankets onto his bleeding arms. But there was so much blood that continued to pump out._

_Alex looked up at Edward while Edward cried. "Don't be sad Edward, this is what I want. I just want you to know that you're the best friend a guy could ever ask for," he said. His eyes beginning to glaze over, "don't talk like that your going to be okay. Help!" Edward screamed praying that someone would hear his cries and hurry._

"_Just promise me one thing, that no matter what you'll live life to the fullest" Alex was beginning to fade away, Edward could see that. "I promise," he said through tears. "That's good" Alex smiled. _

_Alex smiled then his head tilted away from him and his eyes began to close. _

"_No come on Alex! Keep your eyes open your going to be fine," Edward pleaded but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. _

_But his pleas were unanswered. Alex's eyes fluttered close and he went limp in Edward's arms._

"_Alex?" Edward checked his pulse and when he didn't find one he lost it. "Help! Somebody help please!" he screamed. _

_Edward picked up Alex's body and cried into his shoulder. "Come back! Please come back!" he sobbed._

_When two guards finally came into the room they literally had to rip Edward away from Alex's lifeless corpse. _

_One of the guars checked for a pulse but didn't find one. The guard looked to the other guard. "This kids gone. Call for an ambulance" the guard nodded his headed and pulled out his cell phone._

_All this went on while Edward stood in the corner covered in his best friend's blood. His eyes were wide, breathing in and out so quickly that the guards thought he was having a panic attack. _

"_Tell them that we may have someone suffering from an extreme panic attack as well," he told them. The guard said this into the phone then flipped it close and put it back in its pouch._

"_Should we get the kid out of here?" one of them asked the other "yeah probably" the one that answered started taking slow steps towards him. Edward noticed this and took some steps back before the wall hit his back._

"_Its all right kid, we're not going to hurt you" he said in what he thought was a non-threatening voice. When the guard reached out to take his arm Edward screamed and ran away from him, the guards tried to catch him but he zipped out of their grasps and ran all the way to the lobby before he was stopped with a stun gun by a guard who was doing his rounds. You would think that they wouldn't use a stun gun on a fifteen year old but he was wrong._

_Edward woke up in time to see Alex being carried out in a body bag by three paramedics._

_End Flashback:_

Edward had to see a psychiatrist for the next two years before they thought he was 'cured' and put on some medication for depression because his parents and the psychiatrist thought he was suicidal. And he wasn't going to lie, for a while he was.

Edward was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of the locks clicking open. He sat up straight and waited for the bastard to come in.

When the door opened it wasn't whom he was expecting.

"Dad?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad?" Edward stood up from his chair but was even more shocked when a gun was suddenly pointed at his father's head.

"Sit back down!" the voice of Leroy demanded. Edward, not wanting his father to get shot carefully sat back down but kept his eyes locked on his father's who looked pretty shaken up.

His dad had a small cut next to his left eye, a split lip and a forming bruise on his jaw line. Also, just by looking into his eyes you could tell that he was scared out of his mind.

The gun pressed deeper into his dad's skull and his dad was forced to walk into the room with Leroy behind him.

"What are you doing with him?" Edward asked "well Edward your father came home a little too early for my liking. Apparently, Wilderness Camp called and told him that you had vanished so daddy here came back home, surprisingly without your blubbering mommy to find you. But he walked in on my men searching your house for any evidence of our little plan but we just couldn't find any" Edward watched Leroy's trigger finger, anticipating when he should try and pry it from his psychotic hand.

"Let him go he's has nothing to do with this!" Edward pleaded "your right, he **did** have nothing to do with this but not only could I not have a witness but I've gained some more leverage" he smiled. "Oh come on! What more do you want from me? I'm all ready your own personal robot!" Edward lost it and stood up from the chair.

Leroy cocked the gun and glared at him while saying through clenched teeth "sit back down or daddy dies" he threatened. Edward stood still for a few more seconds. Leroy gave him a murderous glare and Edward gave him a glare in return. "You must have lost your mind while you've been cooped up here because I could swear you don't give a damn whether your daddy lives or dies" he inquired.

Edward really hoped that they both lived long enough that he could apologize for what he was about to say.

"I don't give rat's ass whether he lives or dies. He's a goddamn sonofabitch who treats me like crap" Edward walked over to his dad and glared down at him. "You thought sending me to all those Wilderness Camps, the damn counseling, you're so called 'slideshow' of what my life was going to become if I kept doing what I was doing would actually make me stop? All it did was give me reason after reason to despise you so much that I pray death will come for you. Well, it looks like I'm finally getting my wish. I'm sick and tired of never being good enough for you" he looked away from his shocked father and over at Leroy.

"Go ahead, pull the trigger. I don't have any reason for him to live" Leroy looked at Edward suspiciously then back at his dad. "Sorry to have to depart on such terms as this but we can't live forever" just as Leroy was about to pull the trigger Edward lashed out, grabbed his wrist and the struggle began. Edward's dad stumbled away from the dual, still in shock from being kidnapped and what his son just said.

Edward whacked Leroy's hand against the wall, trying to get him to drop the gun but Leroy was putting up a hell of fight. Edward was also wondering where his guards were.

Leroy grabbed a fistful of Edward's hair and rammed his head into the wall. Edward stumbled backward and landed on his back on the floor. Leroy pointed the gun at him. "Maybe I should just-" before Leroy could finish his sentence the chair slammed into his back and he fell forwards. Out cold. Edward scrambled out of the way so he wouldn't land on him. Edward looked up at his father who tossed a piece of the chair aside.

"Come on, let's get out of here" he extended his arm and I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up from the floor. When Edward was standing my head was swimming from the blow to the head and he would have fallen back down if his dad hadn't of steadied him.

Once he was steady he looked down at Leroy and saw the gun still clutched in his hand. Edward bent down and took the gun out of his hand. He checked the gage to see how many bullets were left and he discovered that there were two.

Edward looked over at his dad who was looking remorsefully at Leroy. "We have to find the others" Edward felt kind of way ordering his dad around but his dad was still in shock from what was going on. "What do you mean 'others?" His dad asked. Followed him out of the room and down the hallway.

Just as they were going to walk across another hallway alarms sounded and Carlisle stopped and pulled Edward back before he was spotted by the guards, the guards ran right past them, probably in the direction of they're fallen boss.

When the guards were long gone they started walking again.

"We have to save the others. I don't know where he's keeping them but I'm sure their around here somewhere" Edward said as they scurried down a hallway and peaked into rooms. "Who is he holding?" his dad asked "Jasper, Emmett, Bella, Rosalie and…Alice" Edward answered. "Alice? He has my baby girl!" Carlisle was outraged that they had his son captive but now he was over the edge that he now knew they had his baby girl. "Don't worry dad, we're going to get her and everyone back" just as he said this a door suddenly opened and they ducked into a room and closed the door behind them.

As they listened to the receding footsteps Edward took the time to look around the room he was in. He recognized the room as the room he and Bella had been in before the guards came for them. He walked away from his father who was catching his breath against the door and over to the computer.

Edward ran his hands along the keyboard then looked up at the blank computer screen. He suddenly got an idea. He pulled up a chair and turned the computer on. His dad got up from the floor and walked over to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked him "finishing the job," Edward replied. Edward typed in a command and the requested document came up. Edward moved through the unwanted junk until he came across BLACKBIRD.

Little did he know, he had just tripped a silent alarm that had recently been installed.

~Leroy's office~

"I don't care how it takes you just find them!" he ordered his men while he nursed his wounded hand with a bag of ice

"Yes sir" the leader of his guards nodded and instructed his men. Once they had they're orders they marched out of the room to continue the search for the missing prisoners.

Leroy winced as he agitated his sore back. An alarm startled him. He turned to his computer and smiled.

"You just couldn't help yourself" he smirked. Leroy pressed his comm. Systems. "McMalley, check the main computer room. I'll meet you down there. Oh and McMalley, I want the young one alive" he ordered, "yes sir" the comm. Went off and Leroy turned back to his computer.

~Main computer room~

"What are you planning on doing?" his dad asked for what felt like the hundredth time "I'm planting a virus into their systems and all of their backup systems so that they can't get back online" Edward replied.

Just as Edward was about to download the virus the door was busted down. Edward grabbed the gun that he had set on the desk and whipped around but before he could get a shot fired a guard took out a gun and aimed it at his father's head.

"Drop the gun or he dies," the guard ordered. Edward looked over at his father then back at the guard. He put the safety back on and tossed the gun aside. "Put your hands over your head and turn around" the guard further instructed, Edward did as he was told.

"If you weren't such important merchandise Edward you'd be dead long ago" said Leroy as he entered the room. "Merchandise huh? You planning on selling me?" Edward asked "possibly" Leroy walked over to Edward.

"You know your father is probably wondering what the devil we're talking about," said Leroy as he looked over at Edward's father, who still had a gun trained on him then back at Edward. "Why don't we give him a little demonstration?" Leroy took the remote out of his coat pocket. "Don't do this, please" Edward pleaded "sorry Edward but when has your pleading ever gotten you anything?" Leroy pressed the dreaded button and the static shot up to Edward's brain. His body jolted a little but then relaxed and his head hit his chest.

Carlisle looked at his son with concern and was startled when Edward's head shot up but what made his heart thundered under his skin were his son's soulless eyes.

"Edward, grab your father by the throat" Edward turned towards his father and slowly walked towards him. "Edward, what are you doing?" Carlisle backed away from him until there was no more room to go. He was pinned.

In a flash Edward's hand lashed out and gripped his father's throat, with the same soulless expression. Leroy walked over to Edward and stared happily at Carlisle.

"You see Carlisle, may I call you Carlisle?" he didn't even wait for Carlisle's reply, not that he could have given one, "Edward here has undergone a remarkable transformation from a juvenile delinquent to a perfect soldier" Leroy noticed that Carlisle was starting to turn blue "oh my apologies, Edward you may release him" Edward let go of Carlisle's throat, sending Carlisle sagging to the floor.

Carlisle took in deep ragged breaths and looked up at Edward. "What have you done?" he rasped, "I've all ready told you. I've created the perfect soldier. How about we have Edward come back?" Leroy pressed a button and Edward's body jolted and his eyes closed. Suddenly his eyes snapped open.

Once Edward was awake he checked his father for any injuries and saw that his neck was beginning to redden. He turned to Leroy, "what did you make me do?" Edward demanded "nothing you have to be too concerned about" Leroy replied. Edward made a move towards Leroy but Leroy pressed a button and bursts of electricity ran through his brain. The amount was so excruciating that he was forced to his knees.

"Edward!" Carlisle tried to get to him but the guards and Leroy prevented him from doing so.

Whatever setting Leroy had the remote on it was causing severe damage to Edward because his nose started bleeding like a waterfall and even his eyes had small trails of blood leading down his face.

"Please! If you keep doing this he's going to die! I'm a doctor I know what I'm talking about!" Carlisle pleaded. Leroy sighed then pressed another button and Edward collapsed to the floor. Carlisle rushed to Edward's side. He checked Edward's pulse and became very concerned when he found that his pulse was too fast for his liking and it didn't appear to be slowing down. Also, the bleeding from the eyes had stopped but not his nosebleed that had gone down to a slow dribble "He needs to get to a hospital" Carlisle insisted. "Sorry my dear doctor but that won't be happening" Leroy turned to his guards "watch them" he then walked out of the room closing the door behind.

When Leroy was gone Carlisle looked down at his son whose eyes were now closed and his breathing was ragged. "Just hang on Edward" he said as he held his handkerchief to Edward's nose, hoping to stop the bleeding.

**A/N: I'm back! Hope the wait for the this chapter was worth it and even if it wasn't sorry it took so long but I had a hard time coming up with what was going to happen next. Bare with me people! Review if you want more! I need feedback to continue!**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella, Alice, Emmett and Jasper were being held in a small storage room that was so small that they had to sit side by side in an oval just so there would be enough room.

"How long are they going to keep us here? And what are they going to do with Edward?" Bella said. "I don't know but its got to be 10x worse than what we're going through" Emmett said as Rosalie rested her head on his shoulder but after hearing this hit him and looked remorsefully at Alice who was clinging to Jasper like a life raft. "Why does everyone keep hitting me? I'm just stating the truth," he asked incredulously. "Because some things you should keep to yourself" Jasper replied then planted a kiss on Alice's head.

"That's it!" Bella struggled to get up from her confined spot but when she did she walked over everyone's legs and over to the door. "We've all ready tried that," Emmett said as Bella twisted the doorknob "just making sure" Bella turned around and smiled when she saw the air vents. "Now isn't the smiling time Bella" Emmett reminded her "it is now" Bella walked over everyone's legs again and looked up at the magnificent air vents. "Why didn't we notice that earlier?" asked Rosalie as she made her way over to Bella. "I think we were too busy panicking" Bella answered.

"How are we going to get up there?" Rosalie asked. Bella looked around the room for a chair or something but when she didn't see anything like that she went for the next best thing. "Hey Emmett come over here" Bella said "why?" Emmett asked "just get your ass over here!" Rosalie replied. "Anything for you baby" Emmett got up from the floor and made his way over to Bella and Rosalie.

"I want you to lift me up on your shoulders so that I can open up this vent then climb up there" Bella instructed "okay" Emmett picked her up by her waist and very carefully balanced her on his shoulders. "Okay a little to the right" Emmett did as she instructed and carefully shuffled to the right "perfect!" Bella grasped the side of the vent door and tried to pry it off but the screws on it were in too tight. "Anyone happen to have a screwdriver?" Bella asked, "Yeah, I got one. Rose reached into my right front pocket and take out my pocketknife" Rosalie reached into his pocket and when she located the pocketknife she flipped it open and searched through the gadgets until she located the screwdriver. "Here you go Bella" she handed the pocketknife to Bella who immediately started unscrewing the screws.

One by one they clattered to the floor until every last one was out. She caught the lid before it fell and Rosalie took it from her and set it on the floor. "You plan on crawling up into that?" Rosalie asked, "Yeah that was kind of the point in all this. Hoist me up a little more so I can crawl up there" Bella replied. "I'll try my hardest" Emmett lifted her up a little higher and once she was high enough she planted her arms inside the vent and started pulling herself up. When her torso was in the vent all she had to do was wiggle her dangling feet into the vent and once she was safely inside she turned around, with some difficultly and looked down at Emmett and everyone else who had gathered underneath.

"Are you guys coming or what?" she asked. Alice stepped forward and Emmett helped her up onto his shoulders. Bella reached out for her hands and Alice grabbed them and Bella helped pull her up into the vent and Alice crawled past her to make more room for everyone else.

One at a time everyone climbed up into the vent until it was just Emmett standing at the bottom, "Emmett come on!" Rosalie urged as she reached out for him "nah, you guys go. One of us needs to stay behind in case they come back" he replied "that doesn't make any sense now get up here!" Rosalie insisted. Emmett looked up at her and smiled "don't worry about me, I'll be fine now get going before those goons come back" and as if on cue the sound of someone approaching the door came to ear. Emmett whipped around then looked back up at them. "Get out of here!" he hissed.

"Good luck" Bella whispered. As her and the others turned to crawl further down the vent she noticed that Rosalie wasn't making any attempt to move. "Rosalie" Bella whispered. Rosalie acted as if she didn't hear her "Rose we have to go" Bella insisted as she grabbed Rose's arm and tried to pull her along but she wouldn't budge. "I am not leaving without you Emmett and if you don't get your ass up here then I'm coming down there myself" Rosalie threatened.

Before Emmett could reply the door was opened and when the guards saw them trying to escape they sprung into action. One of the guards punched Emmett across the face and surprisingly enough the force was powerful enough to make him stumble back against the wall. "Emmett!" Rosalie jumped down from the vent and onto one of the guards back and started punching him in the head and back. The guard grabbed hold of her wrist and flung her off him. She landed on the floor, knocked out.

Emmett snapped out of his stupor and when he saw that Rose was in trouble he shot up from the ground and attacked the guard. By now both guards were part of the fight but Emmett was the one with the upper hand.

By now Bella, Alice and Jasper had jumped down from the vent and Alice and Bella were checking Rosalie while Jasper tried to help Emmett with the guards.

"Rose? Rose? Come on wake up" Bella said after she had checked her for any injuries and she was happy she found none except for a developing bump on the head. Rosalie started to stir and mumbled something incoherent until her eyes opened and she looked up at a worried Alice and Bella.

"Where's Emmett? Is he okay?" just as she asked this Jasper and Emmett knocked the guards out and Emmett rushed to her side. "Hey baby, are you okay?" he asked concerned "are you okay?" she asked again "I'm fine but I should be asking you that, your the one who was thrown to the floor" he ran a hand through her hair and she grabbed his hand and kissed it "I'm just glad your okay" she murmured.

"You guys we have to get out of here and find Edward" Bella insisted standing beside the door. Rosalie and Emmett got up from the floor but did not relinquish their holding of hands and Alice and Jasper were also holding hands.

They all checked to make sure the coast was clear before sneaking out of the room and creeping down the hallway.

"Where do you think they're keeping him?" Emmett whispered "I don't know but I'm sure that they wouldn't take him somewhere else so he has to be here somewhere" Bella replied. "Why don't I help you with that" all five of them froze in place at the familiar sinister voice "Leroy" Bella breathed and slowly turned around. Leroy had a gun aimed at them with the safety off.

"Why don't you follow me and all six of us will go and see Edward," he said. Not having much of a choice they followed him down the hallway and into the room where Edward and his father were being held.

When the door opened to the room Edward and Carlisle were being held Carlisle looked up and was shocked when his daughter and a few other teenagers came in with Leroy behind them holding a gun. "Dad!" Alice ran forwards and into her father's waiting arms. "Alice, honey, Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Carlisle asked as he checked her over "I'm fine but what happened to Edward?" She asked looking down at Edward.

"Edward was misbehaving so I had to put him down" Leroy replied. "Sit down against that!" he ordered waving the gun at them. Everyone did as he requested and sat down against the wall.

"Now that I have you all in one room we can get down to business" Leroy, with gun still in hand, walked over to Edward and looked down at him. "Because of you and your little friends you've put me way behind schedule but no more" Leroy stepped over Edward and over to the computer.

"A few years ago this wouldn't have been possible" Edward slowly started to stir. "My loyal computer man has been working on this program for years and just recently he finally got the code right and now I am going to become the richest man on earth" Edward's eyes cracked open and he could now hear Leroy. "Of course hackers like yourself just have to go and try to ruin all that for me but not anymore" Edward was now fully awake and was bidding his time for the right opportunity to strike.

Just as Leroy was about to type in the command Edward shot up and snatched one of the guard's guns and shoved him against the other guard. But Leroy was better then he thought because by the time he turned around with the gun in hand and the safety off Leroy already had has his drawn and aimed at him.

"Your like a cockroach, you just keep coming back" Leroy remarked. The room was silent and when the guards tried to take out Edward Emmett leaped in and knocked them both out.

"I told you I was going to kill you and I fully intend on doing that" Edward said "then take the shot Edward, or are you too afraid?" Leroy mocked "of you? Ha! That's laughable" Edward's trigger finger twitched. "Well we could spend all this time talking or one of us could kill the other," Leroy suggested his trigger finger twitching as well.

A shot was fired and one body went down.

**A/N: Another cliffy but its what I figured its what I need to do to keep you guys interested in this story. So who got shot, was it Leroy? Or Edward? Stay tuned to find out! Oh yeah and review! **


	12. Chapter 12

The bullet whizzed through the air and lodged into Edward's side. The force of the impact caused him to fall to the floor clutching his side.

"Edward!" Carlisle and Alice cried out simultaneously. Both ran to his side and attempted to help him. Edward's breathing was shallow, his heart rate was slowing down and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. All of the wounds he had received were catching up to him and had made him much weaker. "Edward I need you to keep your eyes open for him okay, can you do that?" asked Carlisle going into doctor mode.

"He's better off dying Carlisle because as soon as I'm done with this I'm going to sell him off to the highest bidder" Leroy said. Carlisle stood up from the ground and lunged for Leroy's neck. Carlisle grabbed Leroy by the neck and started strangling him. Carlisle was never the violent type but when someone threatened or hurt his family he was like a lethal weapon that you did not want to mess with. Family meant everything to him and sure Edward wasn't perfect but he was his son, his flesh and blood, he wasn't going to lose him.

The gun dropped from Leroy's hand and clattered onto the floor. Rosalie, Alice and Bella were watching over Edward while Jasper and Emmett attempted to help Carlisle but it didn't look like he needed any help at the rate he was going. Carlisle was punching him everywhere while still managing to hang onto him with one hand by the neck.

Leroy looked like he had just been hit by a semi and just as Carlisle was about to go in for the final blow Leroy was able to gather up enough strength to push Carlisle off of him and give him enough time to get back on his shaky feet.

"You Cullen's are really starting to piss me off!" Leroy stated as he wiped a line of blood off his chin. Leroy picked up the gun and aimed at Carlisle "now if you wouldn't mind I have work to get to. Oh yes and you should probably make sure your precious son is still alive it looks like he's loosing a lot of blood" Carlisle slowly turned around and walked over to Edward's side. He got down on his knees and looked at Bella. "Talk to him, make sure he keeps his eyes open" Carlisle instructed, Bella nodded and looked down at Edward.

"Edward, listen to me, just concentrate on my voice," said Bella as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Bella?" Edward's vision was starting to blur and the left side of his shirt was almost completely soaked in blood. "Yeah Eddie, it's me" said Bella "my mom used to call me that" said Edward.

Carlisle took his jacket off and gently lifted Edward's head off the floor then placed it back down once his jacket was in place. "Bella I need you to apply pressure to the wound" Carlisle instructed, in full doctor mode now. Bella did as he instructed and applied pressure to wound. Edward hissed in pain. She could feel Edward's warm sticky blood pooling around her fingers and the warmth slowly leaving his body.

Leroy turned around to face the computer. "Now if you wouldn't mind I have money to claim," Leroy pressed a few buttons on the keypad a top secret government file came up.

Edward tried to sit up but his father gently pushed him back down. "Don't try to sit up son" Carlisle advised "I have to stop him dad" Edward insisted. "Let someone else then" Bella was about to stand up but Edward grabbed her hand to stop her. "No, this is my fight" Edward once again tried to sit up and Carlisle tried to stop him but Edward managed to resist and, on very shaky legs, stand. He reached down while clutching his side with his right hand and leaned down and picked up the gun. Leroy was still oblivious to Edward's actions.

Carlisle tried to pull his son back down but Edward was out of his reach by inches. Edward limped over to Leroy and tapped him on the shoulder. Leroy turned around and when he was in the right angle Edward punched him across the face and Leroy tumbled over the desk making the computer and him fall to the floor. The computer's screen and back broke apart and a small fire started inside it. Edward limped around the desk and over to Leroy who was lying on his back, cradling his broken nose.

"Tell me Leroy, how does it feel to be beaten by a couple of hackers?" Edward asked him. "You haven't beaten me yet" Leroy retorted "oh really?" Edward shot him in the shoulder causing Leroy to cry out in pain. "Hey Emmett, take care of the rest of these computers" Edward smiled "with pleasure" Emmett walked over to the computer and picked it up. Emmett tested the weight then chucked it across the room where it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Soon everyone, even Carlisle was helping destroy every piece of computer equipment in the room while Edward took watch over Leroy.

"Where are your guards now Leroy" Edward asked while aiming the gun at his right kneecap. "I'm going to kill you" Leroy snarled, "don't make promises you can't keep" Edward shot him in the right kneecap and the scream Leroy let loose sounded like nails in a blender.

"I should kill you for what you've not only done to me but my friends and family as well, but death would be a blessing compared to what will happen to you in prison" Edward said. By now every last piece of computer equipment was destroyed now all that was left was the remote that controlled Edward.

Bella walked over to Edward. "Now for the remote" she said. "Wait! We don't know what will happen if we destroy that remote" Carlisle panicked "yeah, but I know what will happen if we don't" Edward retorted. Bella squatted down next to Leroy and whipped his head up by the collar of his dress shirt. "Where's the remote?" she hissed, "Fuck you" he replied.

Bella punched him in the gut and Leroy cried out in surprise and wheezed through his smoke damaged lungs. Edward aimed the gun at Leroy's other kneecap "tell us where the remote is or I'll shoot the other one" he threatened. Leroy studied Edward's stance and expression and could see that he was itching to pull that trigger.

"It's in my shirt pocket" he resigned. Bella reached into Leroy's shirt pocket and fished out the remote. "You should listen to your father Edward" Leroy said. Edward ignored him and Bella handed him the remote. "I'm not going to risk someone controlling me ever again" Edward laid the remote on the desk and took one step back.

"Edward, don't do anything careless" Carlisle cautioned. Edward took aim with the gun "fire away Edward, I wont stop you" Leroy encouraged. Just as Edward was about to pull the trigger Bella grabbed his hand. He looked down at her hand then back up at her. "Maybe you shouldn't Edward" Bella advised "I have to Bella if this isn't destroyed another psycho like him might get a hold of it and I'll be a mindless robot again" Edward persisted. "We don't know what will happen if you destroy that. I don't want to lose you" Bella's grip on his hand loosened "don't worry Bella, nothing is going to happen to me" Edward promised her. Bella looked into Edward's apple green eyes and sighed, "be careful" she let go of his hand and stood beside Carlisle.

Edward took a deep breath then took aim with the gun. By now the blood loss was defiantly getting to him but he managed to focus on the remote and pull the trigger.

As soon as the bullet broke into the programming of the remote, a surge went through Edward's head the literally threw him against the wall. He banged his head against the wall causing his head to crack and some of his stitches that he had snapped open.

"Edward!" Bella and Alice screamed in unison. She ran over to his side and placed his head in her lap. "Edward talk to me, come on don't you dare close your eyes on me. Tell me your most favorite childhood memory" Bella was desperate to do anything to keep Edward with her.

Carlisle and Alice walked over to Edward and Bella and sat down beside them. Carlisle checked Edward over and had to hold in a gasp when he saw how badly in shape his son was in. Edward was loosing too much blood and he was surprised he managed to keep his eyes open because of the slow pace his heart was beating. He knew that unless by a miracle from God Edward wasn't going to make it.

Alice could tell by her father's expression that the diagnosis was not good. She also couldn't help the tears that were dripping down her face.

"Please Edward you have to stay with me" Bella begged. She had tears cascading down her face as Edward's eyes closed for the final time. His pulse stuttered a few times before it stopped altogether. Carlisle's eyes watered but blinked back the tears, took the gun out of Edward's hand and stood up from the floor. Carlisle had only thought running through his head: kill Leroy.

While everyone else was mourning over Edward Carlisle walked over to Leroy and aimed the gun at his head. "Because one of my children is dead, and now to make sure that you never hurt anyone else ever again I am going to take this gun and send you straight to hell. I hope you enjoy Hell Mr. Parsons" without giving Leroy a chance to retort Carlisle pulled the trigger and sent a bullet into the center of Leroy's skull.

Carlisle dropped the gun to the floor and walked back over to Edward. "Leroy's dead" Carlisle announced in an emotionless voice. Everyone nodded in acknowledgment. "Emmett call the police and an ambulance" Carlisle said, never taking his eyes off Edward, "okay" Emmett said, still in a state of shock, pulled out his cell phone and called the police.

Bella ran her fingers through Edward's untamable bronze hair. "You promised me Edward," she whispered. She then repositioned herself and leaned down and kissed Edward on the lips. "Our first and last kiss" she said to herself.

Some of Bella's salty tears managed to drip into Edward's mouth and down his throat.

"The police and an ambulance are on their way" Emmett said as he pocketed his phone.

Everyone was startled when a sudden gasping noise could be heard. Bella looked down and saw Edward's apple green eyes slowly fluttered open. "Edward?" Bella breathed, afraid that she was dreaming "Bella" Edward's voice was raspy and he was very weak but he managed to reach up and run his fingers down her cheek. His touch was proof enough Edward was alive!

"Oh Edward!" Alice exclaimed happily. She had to refrain herself from scooping Edward into her arms and never letting go. "How do you feel?" Carlisle asked while checking Edward's pulse. "Really, really tired" Edward replied "I'm sure you are but you to have to keep your eyes open Edward, we can't risk you closing your eyes again" Carlisle said. Edward obliged and looked up at Bella.

"Hey there" he smiled "hey yourself" she replied with a teary eyed smile. In the distance they could hear the approaching sounds of sirens. "You hear that Edward? An ambulance is on its way" said Bella as she played with his hair "that would have to be the second most beautiful sound I've ever heard" Edward said as he enjoyed the feeling of her touch "what's your first?" she asked playfully "your voice" he replied. Bella giggled then leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.

Three minutes later four police cars and two ambulances parked in front of the building. Carlisle had asked Emmett and Jasper to wait in the entrance for them and when they arrived they let them in and showed them the way to the computer room.

When they entered the computer room the paramedics went over to take care of Edward while the police questioned everyone else. They told officers Leroy's plan on how he was going to steal from America, how he kidnapped them and made Edward his own personal robot. Of course the police didn't know that they literally meant robot, they thought they meant he was brainwashed and did everything Leroy told him to do.

As they explained Leroy's plan Mr. Leroy Parsons was being loaded in a body bag and carried out of the room.

"We're going to have to get this kid to a hospital for a blood transfusion" said the female paramedic as they loaded Edward on the stretcher and strapped him in. "Do you know your blood type?" asked the other paramedic as they started wheeling him towards the door "O-" he replied.

The paramedics wheeled Edward out of the room and down the hallway until they reached the exit where Carlisle, who had followed them, opened the door for them and Alice and Bella, who had also followed walked out with them.

As the paramedics were getting ready to leave the female paramedic looked out at the three people "we only have room for one more," she said. "Go Alice, we'll meet you there" Carlisle said. Alice nodded and climbed into the ambulance. The doors slammed shut and drove off.

The police, along with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper walked out of the building over to them. "If we have any more questions we'll contact you" said a police officer "of course" Carlisle replied. Some of the police then got in their cruisers and drover off while others stayed around to keep an eye on the crime scene.

"Come on, lets follow Edward to the hospital" Carlisle said. They nodded their head in agreement and followed Carlisle over to one of the officers. "Um excuse me, we were hoping that we could have a ride to the hospital to check on my son?" Carlisle asked "yeah, this way" they followed the officer to one of the cruisers and everyone piled in. It was a tight squeeze but they managed to cram in. When everyone was ready to go the officer started the cruiser and started driving towards the hospital.

**A/N: You all probably thought I killed Edward but I didn't. He was too precious to me in this story so I let him live. Stay tune there is either one or two more chapters left. This time I am serious you have to review if you any updates. Not threatening anything just a fact.**


	13. Chapter 13

The police cruiser parked in front of the hospital and Carlisle, Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie jumped out of the car and dashed into the hospital and over to the nurse's station.

A 5'3 petite blond nurse notices the ragged looking people and walked over to them. "How may I help you," (A/N sorry, I don't know what the nurses normally ask) she asked. "We're here to see my son, Edward Cullen he was brought in for blood loss and a few other injuries not too long ago" said Carlisle in one breath. "Just a minute" the nurse turned to her computer and typed in the name then turned back to the group before her. "Edward Cullen has just been taken into surgery so if you would just wait in the waiting room until a doctor comes to get you" said the nurse "yes, of course" they walked into the waiting room and found Alice sitting in one of the uncomfortable black chairs with her head in her hands.

Everyone walked over to her and sat down beside her. Jasper put his arm around her and she looked up at the people before her. "You're here," she said as she wrapped her arms around her father and Carlisle rubbed her back soothingly. After a few seconds Alice pulled back and focused all her attention on telling them about the trip to the hospital. She told them about the shot that they had bandaged the wounds that they could then given him a shot to numb the pain while all she could do was hold Edward's hand and whisper words of reassurance in his ear whenever he needed it from the hisses of pain he was feeling.

Bella sat the farthest from the group, listening to Alice while thinking to herself.

_Don't you leave me Edward you have to make it through this._

_If he doesn't make it and I never get to tell him how I feel about him then I'll never forgive myself._

_Why did this have to happen to him?_

A total of three hours later a doctor sporting a pair of green scrubs with Edward's blood on it walked through the double doors. "Family of Edward Cullen?" he asked, "That's us," said Carlisle as he stood up. The doctor walked over to them. "How is he?" Bella asked, " My name is Dr. Collins and I'm pleased to say that the surgery was a success. Edward is now resting comfortably in the recovery ward receiving the proper fluids and blood transfusion" the doctor replied. Everyone visibly relaxed at hearing this.

"Can we see him," Jasper asked, knowing how badly Alice, himself and everyone else needed to see him okay. "Yes, but only one at a time. We don't want to get him too excited" Dr. Collins answered "perfectly understandable" Carlisle turned to Alice "Alice, why don't you go and see your brother first?" he suggested. Alice didn't need to be told twice, she stood up from her chair in a blur, almost startling the Dr. Collins. "He's in recovery room 3, if you'll just follow me I'll take you to him" Dr. Collins walked over to another pair of double doors and Alice hurried after him.

They watched as Alice followed Dr. Collins through the double doors. When she was out of view they turned back to each other. "I'm relieved Edward's going to be okay. I don't know how Esme or…Esme! Oh my god she doesn't know!" Carlisle frantically searched his pocket for his cell phone but he remembered that it had been taken away from him. "I'll be right back" Carlisle stood up from his chair and walked over to the nurse's station where he asked one of the nurses if he could use their telephone. She happily obliged and handed him the phone.

"Esme's going to freak when she finds out" Emmett predicted "wouldn't you if your child almost died?" Bella retorted "well yeah I was just saying she's going to be in total panic mode and drive all the way down here when she finds out" he rephrased.

Carlisle finished his phone call and walked back over to the waiting teenagers. "Esme is on her way. She should be here in a few hours since she's taking the next flight home although both her and I wish she could get here sooner" Carlisle said, now seated in an uncomfortable black chair. "She freaked out didn't she?" Emmett said as he noticed Carlisle rubbing a sore ear "oh yes" he sighed.

For a few minutes they just sat in uncomfortable silence, listening to the sounds of wheelchairs being pushed, doctors being paged and the sounds of their own breathing. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" Emmett announced, breaking the silence "how can you think of food at a time like this" Rosalie asked incredulously "well we haven't eaten since yesterday and I know for a fact that I'm not the only one who's hungry?" Emmett said looking directly at Jasper. "No it's okay Rosalie, you need to get something to eat. You were all there longer then I was so of course you should all be starving" Carlisle assured them. Just as Emmett was standing up Alice came out and walked towards them.

"How's he doing?" Jasper asked, "he's really tired and he's so pale. When I walked in there all I could see and hear was the tubes and wires and the sound of that constant beeping" Alice sobbed into Jasper's chest. Jasper wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny form and rubbed her back.

"Was he awake?" Carlisle asked stepped towards his distraught daughter "no. I think he was too exhausted to even open from the surgery" Alice replied stepping away from Jasper and into her father's arms. Carlisle kissed the top of her head.

"So who's going to see him next?" Carlisle asked, "Well I think you should Mr. Cullen" Bella said, still sitting in her chair. "I agree Mr. Cullen I think his family should be the first people to see him" said a familiar voice. Carlisle turned around and saw the doctor that had operated on Edward. "Yeah dad, I think it's a good idea that you see him next," Alice said.

Carlisle knew why he was so hesitant to see his son any parent would feel the same way. It was because he didn't want to see his son in such a fragile state. He was used to seeing patients in seemingly much worse condition, it was a part of his job, but he couldn't handle seeing his son lying in a hospital bed for any reason whatsoever. But he knew that he had to do it, for Edward's sake.

"I could show you the way?" the doctor suggested, "yes, I think that's a good idea" Alice took a step back and Carlisle followed the doctor towards the pair of double doors that Alice had recently come out of.

Bella watched as Carlisle walked through the double doors then stood up from her chair to stretch her legs. "Hey Bella you want to come down to the cafeteria with us to get something to eat?" Emmett asked "no thanks, I think I'll stay up here and wait for Carlisle to come back" Bella replied. Alice walked over to her and stood in front of her, eying her as if she was trying to figure something out. Finally she engulfed Bella in a hug and whispered in her ear "he's going to be okay Bella" she pulled back then walked back over to Jasper, who took her hand and with everyone else headed towards the cafeteria.

The truth was Bella was starving but she wouldn't be able to stomach anything with the knowledge of Edward lying in a hospital bed. She also wondered as to how Alice could change her attitude so quickly, from being a terrified girl to a girl who had enough good fate to pass on to another person. Maybe it was all an act? Or maybe Alice truly knew her brother was going to be okay and she was just in shock from seeing her brother. She just didn't know but Bella prayed that she was right. But when she truly thought about it the doctor didn't make it seem like they had anything to worry about so she wouldn't worry…too much.

Carlisle entered the hospital room and closed the door behind him. The sight that greeted him made his heart skip a beat.

There his son was, lying in a hospital bed looking like death itself. He could tell right then and there that his son wasn't out of the blue yet, not in a fatal kind of way but his health had deteriorated and it would take a while for him to fully recover. Carlisle slowly walked towards Edward's bedside and sat down in a somewhat comfortable green plush chair.

Alice had been right, there were several tubes running into Edward and when he thought about the heart monitor made the scene all more real, and he didn't like that. Edward had a bag of O- blood pumping into him through an IV and a bag filled with the necessary fluids running through another, he also had an oxygen nasal cannula helping him with oxygen and as expected wearing the required hospital gown. Underneath the gown as Carlisle expected were tons and tons of bandages. As for Edward's face he had a few good bruises forming but otherwise nothing to worry about.

Carlisle hesitantly reached out took Edward's hand. "I remember when you were five years old and you were interested in everything around you, always asking me questions about why the sky was blue, how do birds fly and even once asked me what the meaning of life was. You were quite the intelligent kid back then, and you still are but I just wonder what changed between us? First the sneaking out then the lying and finally felonies that your mother and I had to bail you out for, I should probably be telling you all the good memories but all I feel like telling is what happened that got us here. But what I want you to know is that even though I may not say it enough I do love you son, all of us do. Your mother, Alice and myself all care about you deeply and no matter what you do is going to change that. I just want you know that" Carlisle sighed. He looked down at his lap.

Carlisle felt a gently squeeze on his hand. He looked up at Edward and saw a crack of his apple green eyes. "Hi" Edward's voice was raspy and his throat was scratchy and dry. "Hi son, how do you feel?" Carlisle asked, "like I've been walking through a blazing hot desert with no food and water for days," Edward replied. Carlisle got up, let go of Edward's hand and walked over to a table that had a tray with a glass and a pitcher of ice water. Once he had a glass of ice water poured he handed the glass to Edward who took too large a gulp and started choking on it. Carlisle quickly took the glass back and gently patted Edward on the back.

"Take little sips" Carlisle said once Edward's coughing fit was over. He handed the glass back to Edward who now took small sips. "Thanks" Edward said. His voice was still a little raspy but his throat wasn't as dry or scratchy as before. "How long have I been out?" Edward asked "not too long, maybe a few hours" Carlisle answered sitting back down in the chair.

"Your mother is on her way" Carlisle informed him "how did she take it?" Edward asked "like any concerned mother, irrational and panicked but for all the right reasons" Carlisle chuckled. Edward smiled and looked down at the covers.

"I don't know what changed dad" Edward sighed "what?" Carlisle asked "I heard what you said, about how we used to be closer when I was little. I just don't know what happened. Maybe it was when I became a teenager and started my criminal rampage or maybe we just ran out of things to talk about" Edward pondered as he played with a thread on the blankets. They sat in silence, not quite sure how to go on from there. The silence was broken however when the door suddenly opened and Bella's head popped in. She looked around and when she saw Carlisle and Edward she entered the room and closed the door behind her.

"Bella what are you doing in here? I would've thought you'd be in the cafeteria with the others?" Carlisle asked, "I wasn't hungry" Bella said, never taking her eyes off of Edward. Carlisle immediately took the hint that they wanted to be alone so he stood up from the chair. "I think I will go down to the cafeteria and get something to eat" Carlisle walked towards the door but before he left he turned around to face Edward. "Your mother should be here soon" he reminded him then walked out the door and closed the door behind him.

When they were alone they just stared at each other in awkward silence. "Why don't you take a seat?" Edward suggested gesturing towards the chair next to him "uh, sure" Bella walked over to the chair and sat down. "How are you feeling?" She asked timidly, not quite sure what to say "everyone keeps asking me that and I keep giving them different answers but to tell you the truth I'm feeling a whole lot better now that you're here" Edward replied with his dazzling eyes. Bella blushed and tried to hide it from her by turning the other way but he already saw. He reached out and gently grasped her chin and brought her face back so that she was facing him.

"You look so adorable when you blush, I like that" Edward reluctantly brought his hand "you know you really know how to make a girl blush" she smiled "that's what they say" he joked. "Are you okay?" he asked suddenly "what? Yeah just a little shaken up is all but I'm more concerned about you" she laid her hand on his, careful not to agitate the IV. "I've all ready told you and my dad that I'm fine, I just need to rest for a little while to get my strength back" Edward assured her, hoping that she would finally believe him.

Their conversation was interrupted when the doorknob turned and in walked Dr. Collins. "It's good to see you up Edward, I'm Dr. Collins and I was the attending doctor who helped operated on you. How are you feeling?" he asked. Edward sighed and dropped his head back down on his pillow dramatically. "I take it that has been asked a lot today. But as your doctor I'm required to ask all my patients that" Dr. Collins walked over to the other side of Edward's bed. "To be honest I'm still a little sore but as I was just telling Bella I should be fine after a few days of rest" Edward replied. "Yes, but I wouldn't recommend doing anything too exerting after your released so I'm recommending that you stay home for a few days, maybe even a week from school just so you can get some of your strength back" Dr. Collins suggested. "Sure thing Dr. Collins" Edward replied.

Dr. Collins checked all of Edward's vitals and the amount of fluids and blood then left after telling Bella that visiting hours were almost up.

Bella stood up from the chair she had been occupying and looked down at Edward. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said "yeah, see you tomorrow" Bella smiled and made her way towards the door "hey Bella!" Bella stopped and turned around "yes Edward?" she asked, "come here" Bella walked back towards him and stood in front of the chair. Edward reached out and took her hand. "Bella, when I get out of here I am going to bring you to the fanciest restaurant I can find and then I'm going to take you dancing under the stars" Edward promised "oh really?" she teased leaning down so that she was looking deep into Edward's eyes "yeah, really" Edward reached up with his other hand and caressed her cheek bringing her lips closer to his own. "I'm going to kiss you now" he stated "then go ahead" Edward brought her lips down on his and locked themselves in a passionate kiss.

Edward's heart rate picked up and it was on display for both of them but all they could hear was the sound of each other's breathing and the feel of their beating hearts. They had to come apart, rather reluctantly for air and Bella rested her head on Edward's and breathed in deeply with him, trying to slow their heart rates down. "So when is this date of ours going to be?" she asked, "as soon as I can stand on my own two feet" Edward replied.

Bella straightened her posture while still staring longingly into Edward's eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow" she breathed "see you tomorrow" he smiled. Bella slowly walked away from Edward's bed and Edward kept contact on her hand for as long as he could before she was too far away. Before she walked out the door she turned back to Edward. "Get some rest, your going to need it if your going to dance with me" she teased "I'll be sure to do that" and with that Bella walked out of the hospital room leaving Edward alone once again.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long but I have been so busy and just so no one is confused Bella isn't her usual clumsy self in this one just because I wanted her to do spontaneous things as I have described in this story so far. Thanks for reading this far and if you want more your going to have to review!**


	14. Chapter 14

A week later Edward was released from the hospital. He had spent more time there then they thought he would but it was because Carlisle and Dr. Collins wanted to be sure that Edward wouldn't have another relapse and require medical attention.

The doctor's said that Edward would have to use crutches for at least a month because apparently a piece of shrapnel had lodged itself in his right kneecap. They were lucky to have gotten it out when they did or it would have affected his walking ability for the rest of his life even after taking it out. So that meant no dancing for Edward, for a while at least.

Edward positioned himself on the edge of his bed sporting a brace around his right kneecap. The kneecap had been added about two days after he was admitted into the hospital. The discovery of the shrapnel surprisingly didn't happen when he was being operated on but after.

_~Flashback~_

_Edward was lying in his hospital bed, bored out of his mind. All he wanted to do was get out of this hospital bed and go outside. He normally wasn't a very out doorsy type of guy but when you haven't been outside in days you tend to want to see what the outside world really looks like. _

_He felt strong enough that he could, so why shouldn't he be able to? The doctors advised against him moving around on his own but doctors have been known to lie to keep patients in their beds so he was going to risk it. _

_After making sure that no one was coming Edward pulled the blankets off and carefully positioned himself on the side of the bed, being cautious of the IV connected to his hand. Edward was really happy that he was wearing a pair of blue scrubs instead of that hospital gown because he really didn't want everyone seeing his backside._

"_Okay Edward, you can do this" he grasped the pole that held the bags that were pumping fluids into him. They had recently taken off the bags of blood because he no longer needed them. After a deep shaky breath Edward slowly stood up from the bed but as soon as he put pressure on his right foot pain shot up through his entire body and he cried out in pain. He missed the bed and collapsed on the floor causing the IV in his hand to rip out._

_Thankfully his cry had reached the ears of the doctors and nurses and he was soon being helped back on to the bed. One of the doctors was bandaging his hand while Dr. Collins, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere was asking him questions._

"_Where does it hurt Edward?" he asked. The pain was so much that he couldn't form coherent words luckily a nurse came to his rescue. "I think it may be his right kneecap doctor," she said. She came to this conclusion because a thick pool of blood was running down the right pant leg and the area where his knee was had a huge bloodstain on it._

"_Edward, I'm going to need you to lie down. Can you do that for me?" asked Dr. Collins "I think so" Edward managed to ground out. Two male nurses carefully helped him lay down on the bed. The movement irritated his knee and as he was being moved he had to hold in his cries of pain. Once he was lying on the bed Dr. Collins carefully pulled up his right pant leg to the top of his knee._

_One of the nurses handed him a pair of gloves which he slipped on and examined the wound. "Looks like a shrapnel we missed," he said as he examined Edward's knee. "A piece of it is sticking out but I can't remove it safely without the proper equipment. We're going to have to bring him into surgery" Dr. Collins was talking like Edward wasn't even in the room. He hated when people did that._

_Dr. Collins looked over at one of the nurses "Nurse Gomez go and get a stretcher" he instructed. The nurse hurried off and Dr. Collins looked over at me. "Don't worry Edward, everything is going to be fine" he assured him. The nurse returned with a stretcher and positioned it next to the bed. Dr. Collins and another male nurse helped lift Edward off the bed and onto the stretcher._

_They then wheeled him out of the room and into the operating room to prep him for surgery. _

_The surgery took an hour and a half. His entire family and friends were furious at the doctor for missing something like this and the doctor tried explaining to them that they were short staffed during the first operation and that Edward would be fine._

_~End Flashback~_

He heard a knock on his door and he looked up to see Bella. "Hey, what are you doing here so late?" he asked as he wobbled up around on his legs before positioning himself on his crutches. "I just wanted to see how you were doing" she stepped further into the room and closed the door behind her. "Better, especially now that you're here" he smirked. Bella walked up to him and getting on her tiptoes pecked him on the lips.

"Looks like you wont be dancing for a while" she joked, looking down at his brace "not necessarily. I want to take you somewhere," he whispered in her ear "and where would that be" she said as she placed a hand over his heart "it's a surprise" he replied. "You know I hate surprises" she pouted "oh but your going to love this one. Follow me" he limped towards his door and opened it. Before he walked out he turned to face her "come on Bella, humor me" he said. Bella sighed and followed him.

Since Edward couldn't drive he gave Bella the instructions. "You know it really isn't much of a surprise if I'm the one driving" she pointed out as she turned another corner "I'm pretty sure you'll still be surprised. Park over there" Bella did as he said and parked the car where he said to.

They got out of the car and, with Edward leading the way, entered the woods. Edward knew it wasn't very smart, him being on crutches and doctor's strict orders to not overexert himself but he wasn't going to let anything stand in his way of making Bella happy.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Edward? You might get hurt and if something-" she said as they walked deeper into the woods "don't worry Bella nothing is going to happen" he said as he neared their destination. He stopped and turned to face her. "Close your eyes" he instructed. Bella sighed then closed her eyes. "Okay my eyes are closed," she said. Edward set his crutches against a tree, limped back over to Bella and took her hand. "Follow me" he led her forward, parting the bush back for them and entered an opening in the meadow.

"Open your eyes" he whispered in her ear. Bella opened her eyes and gasped. The meadow they were in had blue and white lights strung around the trees that gave the meadow a fantasy kind of look, a picnic was set up to the side and seated on a rock was a battery operated CD player. "When did you do all this?" she asked "actually it was Alice who put this all together. I wanted to help but she wouldn't let me" he confessed. Bella turned to him and noticed for the first time that he wasn't using his crutches. "Edward you shouldn't be off your crutches, it could damage your knee even more" she rambled "but I can't dance with crutches" Edward limped over to the CD player and pressed play and Claire De Lune started playing.

He limped back over to Bella and held out of his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked "you may" she took his hand he led her out into the middle of the meadow. Edward placed his hands on her hips and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "If your knee starts hurting you had better tell me" she insisted "I will but it's not going to happen" he assured her. They swayed back in forth, smiling down at one another and feeling like they were floating on cloud nine.

They're bliss was interrupted however when none other then Leroy Parsons stepped into the meadow. "I always knew you two lovebirds would get together," he said as he limped towards them. Edward placed Bella behind him. "How the hell are you alive? My father shot you in the head. They brought you out in a body bag" Edward demanded. "True, your father did kill me, which wasn't very nice by the way but you remember my two little scientists right? Well anyway they brought me back with the help of technology" the closer he got to them Edward could make out the distinct hole in center of his eyes.

"What do you want?" Bella asked stepping out from behind Edward. "Well sweetie, all I want is Edward" Leroy said taking another step forward "that's too bad because you're not getting him" Bella stated taking a stand in front of Edward. "You really think you can stop me?" Leroy said "defiantly" she replied. Without warning Leroy lunged for Bella and shoved her towards a tree, making her knock her head against it. Stars danced across her vision.

Leroy grabbed Edward by the neck and injected him with a vial that had a nano-sized microchip in it. Edward cried out from shock and managed to push Leroy away from him. "What did you do?" Edward asked as limped away from Leroy. "Just a more advanced microchip that's mind control is completely voice controlled meaning no remote to destroy" Edward turned to face him "you son-" "command 1!" the familiar static pulse shot through Edward's skull and he was forced to his knees. Leroy limped over to Edward and stood beside him.

Bella, now 100% saw Edward down on his knees rushed over to him but Leroy stopped him before she could get to him. "Not so fast dear, take another step and Edward experiences more pain," he threatened. Bella took a step back and glared at Leroy "what do you want with him this time?" she asked "the same as before. To sell him off to science and get millions" he said "but technically your some kind of machine too, so why don't you sell yourself for millions" Bella asked "if I did that I would be stuck in some laboratory for the rest of my life and I wouldn't be able to enjoy my money so Edward is the next best thing" Leroy looked down at Edward then back at Bella. "I suggest you say your goodbyes. Edward stand" Edward immediately did as he said and stood up. "Don't move," he added. Leroy walked over to a tree and leaned up against it while keep an eye on the two. Bella walked up to Edward and wrapped her arms around his torso.

Edward leaned into her embrace and wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Bella listen to me, in my right coat pocket I have a pocketknife. I want you to reach into it and get it out" she sneakily did as he said and reached into his pocket. When she found the pocketknife she slipped it into her pocket. "When he has his back turned to just as he's trying to take me I want you to plunge that knife into his back. I sharpened it not too long ago so it should be pretty sharp" Edward looked over at Leroy who was looking up at the sky. "And Bella, if this doesn't work I want you to take that night and stab it in my heart. I'm not going to be a mindless robot again" Edward released Bella and she slowly and hesitantly let go of him. Leroy got up from the tree and limped back over to them.

"Time to go Edward" Leroy said as he walked back over to the two. Leroy put his hand on Edward's shoulder and when he had his back turned Bella flicked the knife open and without hesitation plunged it into Leroy's back. Leroy cried out in pain and in rage and pushed Edward away from him. Edward limped back over to a kneeling Leroy who was trying to get the knife out of his back.

"I'm getting really sick of you coming back Leroy, and you know what? Technically your all ready dead so what I'm about to wouldn't be considered murder" Edward reached over and viciously yanked it out of his back making Leroy howl out in agony. Leroy sunk down onto his knees and glared up at Edward. "You really going to kill me this time?" he smiled "I missed last time, this time it will be kind of difficult to miss that scrawny little neck of yours" Edward brought the knife down to Leroy's neck and nicked him on the side. "Anything you want to say?" Edward asked. Leroy's reply was to simply glare at him harder. "No? Okay then" in a sudden swift motion Edward brought the blade across Leroy's neck and blood gushed out of his neck.

Edward limped over to Bella and they both watched as Leroy choked on his own blood. Bella stared in horror and Edward in satisfaction. Leroy lied down on his stomach and gurgled before finally staring up at the sky through lifeless eyes. Edward walked over to Leroy and kneeled down beside him. Wanting to make sure that Leroy wasn't playing he rolled him on his back and looked down at his lifeless eyes. "Try to come back from that one asshole" Edward looked up at Bella who was staring at Edward in fright.

"Is he dead?" she asked, "Yeah, he won't be coming back this time. I'll make sure of that" after some difficulty Edward stood up from the ground. "How are you going to do that?" Bella asked walking over to Edward's side. "You wouldn't happen to have a lighter on you would you?" he asked with a slight smirk, remembering the fire she had caused at the camp. "Yeah" she fished the lighter that she had bought not too long after the fire she had caused and handed it to Edward. "What are you going to do?" Edward grabbed Leroy by his underarms and started dragging him out of the meadow and towards another area of the forest.

Bella knew that Edward shouldn't be doing what he was doing but she couldn't help but think that Leroy was getting his just desserts. After all the times he tried to kill them he was the one who had died by their hands. Edward stopped walking when he came across an empty opening of the forest. He dropped Leroy's body and walked over to a pile of fallen limbs and started arranging them on and around Leroy's body. She now understood what he was going to do. He was going to make a campfire out of Leroy.

Once the limbs were ready and Edward had scattered clumps of dead grass on the pile Edward flicked the lighter on and looked at the barely concealed body of Leroy. "Goodbye Leroy" Edward tossed the lighter into the pile and very slowly the pile and Leroy caught fire. Edward limped back over to Bella and they watched as Leroy's body was slowly burned to ashes.

This was not exactly the way Bella and Edward had hoped their first date would go but then again their whole relationship wasn't exactly normal. Edward had had a mind control chip in his head and Bella and her hacker friends had helped him escape from Leroy.

This was going to be an interesting relationship.

The End.

A/N: Sorry this took so long to write but I couldn't think of what was going to happen next. Sorry if this ending sucks but this was the best I could do.

**By the way in case you were wondering the reason Leroy was able to come back to life was because the two genius scientists were able to escape the building without the police seeing them and they snuck into the morgue when they discovered that Leroy was dead and the top scientist decided that he could start his research over by placing his latest invention in Leroy and bringing him back to life. Shortly after being brought back to life Leroy of course killed the two scientists because he didn't want to share the money that he could make.**

**Hope that clears up some confusion if it doesn't just ask me and I'll try to answer as best as I can. Hope you enjoyed this story.**


End file.
